Family is Cyclone
by Sparksy97
Summary: When an old friend from foster care turns up to see Happy how will Toby react, especially when Happy's armor disappears around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Scorpion**

Happy POV

It was a bright and warm evening and the cyclone were hidden in their garage, everyone was at their different stations. This meant Sylvester was at the chalk board going through calculations and probabilities with Ralph; Walter was following Paige, stealing glances when she wasn't looking and Toby, well Toby was watching Happy beat a bent sheet of metal till it was flat enough for her to be satisfied.

"Doc, if you keep staring at me then I promise you this metal wont be the only thing I hit with a hammer" Happy glared at him as he smirked at her.

"You know I can't help but watch you work Happy" Toby gave her a wink, he was about to open his mouth again but was interrupted by Happy's phone ringing. She glared at him as she walked past his desk, making her way round the back of the garage so she could take the call without people- Toby- listening in.

"Hello?" She placed the phone to ear and jamming her other hand into her jean front pocket.

"_Hey Happy_" A male voice hissed out and into her ear.

"Who is this?"

"_Seriously? It's me!_" He waited a couple of seconds before sighing "_Adam, Adam Jenkins?_"

"Adam?" Happy's armour cracked and she let herself become excited. "How are you? Where are you?" She paused "How did you get my number?"

"_I'm good, I'm in LA actually, fancy catching up? and as for that last question, you sound as if you aren't happy to hear from me Happy, I'm hurt._" He gave off a little chuckle which was sound she hadn't heard in a while. "_But to answer your question, I got it off our old social worker, to be really honest I'm surprised it worked. I expected you to have changed it by now._"

"I am glad to hear off you and..." she was cut off mid sentence as she heard Toby strolling up behind her, no doubt to try and find out who was calling her. "I gotta' go but text me when and where you want to me" they both said their goodbyes before she hug up and looked at Toby.

"So, who was that?" He followed her back into the garage, falling into step with her and she jammed her phone back into her pocket.

"None of your business Doc." She went back to her desk and within five minutes her phone buzzed, the flashing alerting her to the message she just received. It read:

Meet Bernie's Bar, 8 O'clock

She hadn't seen Adam for years, and with eidetic memory she remembers every detail of their first meeting in foster care.

_It had been raining that sunday when her social worker Sharon turned up to take to another foster home, she was thirteen years old and had already been in nine different foster homes, each on was worse than the last. They never kept her with them, they were either abusive, only wanted the extra money, or on the odd occasion that they were a nice family they would soon get rid of her for catching her halfway through putting different machines back together. So it came to no surprise when Sharon turned up to the Albert's house (her most recent home) to collect her and take her to another foster home. Once they got to their desired location Sharon lead Happy up the pebbled path that weaved in-between the towering trees that gave them shelter from the sun that had driven the rain away. Sharon knocked on the stained glass pane of the front door, within seconds they were swung open a woman stood in the doorway, long wavy blonde hair and despite the weather she was wearing a summer dress that came just above the knees._

_"Hello, you must be Sharon." she smiled at the woman and looked at Happy. "and you must be Happy, I must say you are very pretty" she beamed at her but Happy's armour was up and secure, even at an early age she knew that people let you down. "Not very chatty, must just be nerves." she gestured for them to follow her into the house. They were lead down corridors until they enter what Happy could only assume was the living room._

_"You have a lovely home Mrs. Roberts. I'm sure Happy will settle in here quite nicely." Sharon pulled out the forms and files, "Why don't you go find the others, I'll come find you in a few minutes to say goodbye." She gave her a encouraging smile and watched Happy as she walked out into the back garden where she could hear a couple of people talking._

_There were three boys, two of them looked like they were about Happy's age if not younger and one boy who looked sixteen years old, leaning against the only tree in the back yard reading a book. There was also a fourteen year old girl dressed in a short skirt and a tight white tank top and a nine year old who sat on the swings. _

_"Who are you?" The oldest girl had stormed up to Happy the moment she had seen her, obviously unimpressed by the small twelve year old. Happy knew from that moment that they would never be friends, and Happy was fine with that. She didn't need anyone._

_"Happy, I'm Happy Quinn" She looked around and found the two youngest boys watching as the eldest looked up from his book. _

_"Well I'm Casey, the nine year old over there is Ally the boys in the mud are Jack and John their twins but Jack always wears something blue so you can tell them apart pretty easily. The ass hat by the tree is Adam." She pointed to each one of the kids in turn before giving Happy a cruel smile, Happy stated fiddling with the ends of her long sleeves. "As long as you stay out of my way ad don't try to steal my lime light, we'll have o problems, okay?" _

_"Leave the kid alone Casey, she's only just got here" Adam was standing now, leaving his spot to walk up to the others that had gathered around to survey her._

_"Oh relax Adam, I'm just letting her know who's in charge." She grinned sweetly at him and he just glared back._

_"Yeah and if you think that's you then your delusional," he looked at Happy, "How many homes?"_

_"Nine different homes since I was two." She looked straight at him and there was a weird admiration in his eyes. "what about you?"_

_"Four since I turned five, so you've been in the most home and at a young age too," He surveyed her for moment and noticed her playing with the end of her sleeves. He nodded at them and she looked away, when she looked back at him she saw something. Understading. "Alright then, well this is a pretty good foster home, their nice people."_

_"Yeah well me and most people don't get on" Happy put an edge to her tone of voice and Casey huffed._

_"Not with an attitude like that" With that she walked away and into the house._

_"Don't worry 'bout her, she's all talk. So you moving schools too?"_

_"Yep. Going to a Collin High."_

_"Well it's a nice enough school. Angie, you know Mrs. Roberts always drives us to school but if you need anything, even if its just someone to sit with at lunch then you can sit with me and my friends." He smiled "But just for the first day"_

_"Thanks" Happy rolled her eyes, "although, I'm pretty sure I can look after myself, so I wont need you looking after me."_

_"Hey, I don't doubt that but everyone needs a friend Happy who's not so happy."_

The whole team had been working all day, Paige had left while ago with Ralph and Walter had tagged along. Sylvester was still working on his equations and Happy didn't have anything else to do and was tired of Toby watching her, asking about her phone call earlier that day. She decided to text Adam and plan to meet him now.

Want 2 meet earlier?

within seconds her phone buzzed again, she had a message from Adam.

Sure, pick u up?

She groaned and Toby's head peaked up from his books, she glanced at him and turned her attention back onto her phone.

No need.

Her phone buzzed again

tuff, txt me address

Happy did as she was told and sent him the address of the garage when her phone buzzed again it was Adam letting her know he'd only be five minutes so she grabbed her things and chucked them into her bag before grabbing her leather jacket. There was a knock on the door and just as Happy made her way to the door toby was already opening it.

"Hey I'm Adam, is Happy here?"

"Errm, yeah, come in." Toby stepped aside to allow Adam to enter "I'm Toby by the way" They shook hands as Happy watched the whole thing play out. Adam hadn't changed a bit since the last time they saw each other. He was about the same height as Toby, he still had his light blonde shaggy hair, and blue eyes which noticed her immediately.

"Happy!" He almost ran at her before squeezing her into a hug which after a brief hesitation she returned.

"Hey Adam, I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe how much you've not changed," he chuckled. "I see you still have a thing with machines"

"You see?"

"Well, yeah" He grinned at her. "I can see machine parts behind you and he," he gestured to Toby, "doesn't look like the mechanic type, plus you have oil on your hands." Happy couldn't help but smile, Toby was in the corner watching.

"Anyway, about the last time I saw you, I just want to say"

"No, stop right there. You are not apologizing, it was my decision and I have never regretted it. I'd do it all over again if I had to." He gave her a reassuring smile and Happy actually felt happy. "anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I want to know what you've been up to" She slipped her jacket on and headed out the door. Toby watched, with one question on his mind. Who is this guy?

Toby POV

Happy and her 'friend' walked out the garage chatting and laughing, didn't even bother to say goodbye. Seriously, who was he. Him and Happy obviously have a history, he's probably the one who phoned her earlier. Maybe he'll try and talk to him when they get back. He sat at the garage for hours debating whether to stay and wait for them to get back or try and catch them in the morning, he and Happy had their own thing and it seemed to be going smoother recently and he didn't want anything to ruin that and for all he knew Adam could be an ex boyfriend who wants to get back together with Happy and by the looks of things Happy would not have a problem with that.

"Sly?" Sylvester was still at his board and Toby needed to talk to someone about it and Sylvester was literally a walking emoticon.

"What's wrong Toby?"

"Have you heard Happy ever mention someone called Adam?" It was subtle, not in the slightest but saying that he was never subtle when it came to Happy.

"No, she hasn't, maybe you'd be better off asking Walter. I mean if you don't know then Walter might."

"Yeah, maybe." Toby shrugged it off and grabbed his headphones to listen to their own Scorpion Theme song. Another hour or so had passed and he never noticed Sly leaving. Happy was the only thing on his mind. Well actually that wasn't true, this Adam person was on his mind now too.

Admittedly he could be jealous, especially seeing as this Adam has only been here for five minutes and he's had more of an effect than Toby ever has, her armour seems to just melt away around him and Toby wants to know more about him. How does he know Happy. Were they just friends or are they ex-partners. Toby hates the fact he doesn't know more. As soon as they get back he's talking to this Adam.

Happy POV

They went to nearest bar, it was loud and crowded and total dive but it reminded them of the bar they used to go to. They ordered drinks as soon as they got near the bar and just as they were walking away she grabbed a bowl of peanuts and took them to their claimed table. They chatted about their shared foster home and what they have been up to since, it was only when they got halfway through their first drink Adam started asking about Toby.

"So who is he?" He was watching her, waiting for a slight reaction.

"Who?" She avoided Adam's gaze, she knew exactly who he was on about and what he was trying to get at.

"The guy that was at the garage with you?" He smirked at her squirming.

"Oh, its Toby, just someone I work with." She said it rather quickly which gained a chuckle.

"Just someone you work with then, that's all?" Adams smirk grew wider at Happy's cherry red cheeks.

"Well," she paused and took a breath, "I don't know, sometimes I think he really likes me and then other times he's just being a wise-ass."

"Okay, but what about you? Do you like him?"

"What!? No!"  
"Happy?" He stared at her until she gave in.

"I don't want to, its just all my life everyone has let me down apart from you, and now I have scorpion which toby is apart of so what if we did try and things get messed up, it'll damage the team" She paused as the waitress came over to collect their empty glasses and disappeared again through the crowd of people while the music blared from the stage. "Scorpion is the only family I have been able to keep hold of, if I lose them where am I going to go."

"Happy you need to do things that make you happy, they aren't always logical and their almost always risky but worth it." He gave her a smile, "and anyway you've hurt my feelings now," he placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be upset. "I thought I was classed as family. She smacked his hand away and laughed. He stood up calling the waitress "Hey, can I get a couple of shots over her for me and sister." As he sat back down he winked at her and laughed.

Toby POV

It was almost midnight when Adam and Happy came back to the garage, both were visibly intoxicated. Happy was stumbling around the place, she almost fell over but Toby caught her just in time, she gazed up at him a wide smile spreading across her face as she giggled.

"Hey Toby!" Happy practically yelled it at him.

"Hey Happy." He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Shhh, don't shout Tobias, it is very late." She almost couldn't finish her sentence through laughing so much, he smiled down at her, beaming. He pulled her up making sure she was steady on her feet, he felt Adam watching him and he cleared his throat but couldn't help the fact that his smile was securely in place. Happy only had to look at him for his day to become instantly better, so catching her when she fell and not being pushed away felt damn good even if she was drunk.

"Hey Happ, why don't you get some sleep." Adam was being Happy's voice of reason so he was probably more sober than she was at the minute. She batted his hand away as he tried to herd her to the sofa. "Happy, don't make me carry you." He said it warningly but with slight amusement in his voice. Happy eventually gave in and collapsed on the sofa, Toby was about to walk over and cover her with the blanket but Adam was already there. He needed to know how Adam knew Happy, he needed to know that they weren't together. He wanted Happy to be happy but he wanted her to be happy with him not with this Adam. He had to do something.

"Hey Adam is it?" he got a nod in response. "Can I talk to you?"

"If it's about Happy then I want to talk to you too." There was a warning tone in his voice and he stood straighter than Toby had seen him earlier that day. Toby was a behaviourist, maybe one of the best and in that moment he knew that Adam wasn't an ex but he was extremely protective over happy. In Toby's mind that makes two of them. Adam stood there waiting for Toby to respond.

"Yeah it's about Happy." Toby took of his fedora and fiddled with the edges they were both on either side of the sofa standing over Happy who was sleeping peacefully.

"Well then, what you waiting for?" He watched Toby. "Talk"


	2. Chapter 2

**Scorpion**

_The other kids had left the car and were making their way up the steps that were in front of the school. Jack and John stood on the grass throwing a football to each other, Casey sashayed off with a group of Barbie dolls (obviously the cheerleaders) and Adam, well Adam was just leaning against the side of the car while Angie talked to Happy, Ally stayed quiet and carried on playing on her tablet._

_"You know if you need anything at all just call me, you have my number don't you?" Angie was watching her through the rear-view mirror, smiling. Probably trying to reassure her._

_"Yes, I have your number." They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Happy had enough of the awkwardness and slid out the car, she made a beeline for the school doors with Adam following her closely from behind._

_"You know she's just trying to make you feel at home." He called to her and jogged to catch up before falling into step with her._

_"Don't they all" Happy rolled her eyes, he of all people should know that foster homes don't last long. They reached the top of the steps as the bell rang out and an ocean of people flooded the doorways. She let herself get carried into the school by the other pupils before breaking free from the current. She looked around and notice that Adam hadn't come through yet so she carried on walking hoping that the older foster kid wouldn't tag along with her. Didn't take long for the running footsteps to catch up to her though._

_"Can't get rid of me that easily." She could feel him grinning at her._

_"Oh but I can try."She gave him a pointed look and carried on walking down the corridor past the rows of lockers that were every so often separated by a classroom door. "I don't need you looking out for me, I can handle my self." She stopped dead in her tracks almost making Adam walk into her, he stopped in front of her staring down at her. "I've done a pretty good job up to now. So if you don't mind" she turned on her heel and started to walk away but he ran and over took her, stopping so that he was blocking her path._

_"Lift up your sleeves." His voice was dripping with authority but Happy's armour was securely in place and if need be, she could take him._

_"How about get lost!" She put her self into a fighting stance ad her hands were already in tight white knuckle fists. Adam must have noticed because he made his voice softer._

_"Do you even know where the office is?" He was met with a stony silence. "Hey, I didn't mean to get your back up. I just notice you only wear long sleeve tops and when your nervous you always fiddle with the ends."_

_"Yeah well it's none of your business." but before she knew it he had a hold of her right arm and was pulling up the sleeve, she had managed to pull her arm away from his grasp but not quick enough. He had already seen the bruises that had painted her arm magnificent colours. Adam sighed and Happy turned around fire in her eyes. He came jogging up to her "You know you're gonna' get lost if I don't take you to the office." They walked the rest of the way in silence. That Gave Happy time to gradually let her anger simmer down before they reached the office area._

Toby POV

Toby really wanted to talk to this guy but also didn't want to wake up Happy, mainly because she looked so peaceful but part of it was because Happy was so much more than just angry if you woke her up. So he lead Adam into the kitchen, neither of them saying a word.

"D'you want a drink?" Toby thought it was a pretty good ice breaker but it didn't particularly work.

"No, I don't want a drink." Toby turned away from the kettle and leaned against the counter with his fedora back in place. "You wanted to talk so talk."

"I just want to know who you are" That earned Toby and quizzical look from the - handsome- stranger. "Happy has never mentioned you before then all of a sudden you turn up and this new side of Happy does too. Like I said, I just want to know who you are." Adam smiled.

"You jealous?" Adam smirked at him and crossed him arms against his chest the way that Happy does when Toby talks to her.

"What? No!" His voice was a little higher pitched and he felt his face warm up. He could tell Adam enjoyed Toby squirming.

"Listen I'm just playing with you. You probably haven't heard of me because Happy doesn't like to talk about her past or about her time in foster care." He pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down leaning his elbows on his knees. "And trust me mate, you don't have anything to be jealous about. As far as me and Happy go, we're probably the closest thing each other has to family, that's all." He smiled at Toby, putting him at ease. He grabbed the seat that was next to Adam and sat down, maybe her was wrong. It doesn't happen often but Toby will admit he was wrong about Adam.

"So you and Happy have known each other for a while then?"

"Yeah, when she was thirteen she ended up being placed into the same foster home as me and a couple of others. She was tough even back then." Adam smiled at the memory. "She had only been living with us for about two weeks and we were at school. There was this guy, a little younger than me, he was about fifteen and he kept bullying the twins that lived with us. Jack and John were the popular class clowns but they definitely weren't fighters, and one day this guy starts giving them abuse. Tried to start a fight with them, everyone in the school gathered round but I couldn't do anything, if I got into trouble again then I'd get suspended and I didn't want to risk my foster parents having enough of me and getting put into a new home." He chuckled to him self "That didn't stop Happy, by time she got to us she had already been through some of the worst homes you could be placed in so she wasn't afraid. She pushed her way through this huge crowd of people till she was in the circle where this guy was leaning over the twins. She walked straight up to him and was like 'hey jackass, leave 'em alone'." he did his best Happy impression. "This guy was two years older than Happy but she didn't care, until he made a comment about foster kids and about us not having any real parents. The guy never saw that punch coming. She got him square in the jaw and he went down like a sack of spuds, and then she just left. She just walked away. Telling you now for as long as we were all in same home together the twins never got bullied again, they were all too scared of what Happy would do to them. The funny thing about it was that Happy was never close with the twins she just couldn't stand bullies."

"Sounds like Happy, she once beat up a biker for calling Sylvester Rainman. We had to practically drag her off him." They both laughed and for a couple of hours they just kept swapping Happy stories. Adam told him about Happy beating a guy in bet that she couldn't rebuild an engine before he could. Toby told him about the time Happy scaled a glass building using gecko gloves and throwing herself onto a balcony before she fell to her death. They must have been talking for a while because when Toby looked outside the sun was shining, he checked his phone which told him it was nine in the morning so he did himself and Adam a drink of coffee when they heard muffled footstep. He turned around to see Happy.

Happy POV

She woke up and to her surprise, no headache. She stretched out on the sofa and rolled off the edge, she heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen and assumed it must be Paige and Walter so she made her way to the kitchen. As she stepped through she saw Adam sitting at the table as Toby was filling the kettle at the sink.

"Erm... hello" She was still a bit tired and her voice was a bit groggy.

"Speak of the devil." Toby smiled at her and raised a mug silently asking her if she wanted a coffee, she nodded her head. Toby started on the coffee's with Happy passing him the sugar and milk before he even asked for them. She noticed Adam watching them with that stupid grin on his face, once the coffee's were done Toby firmly placed Happy's mug in her hands, the warmth soothing on her skin, as he placed Adam's in front of him on the table not bothering to use a coaster. Sylvester would have a fit if he saw it. Toby didn't bother to sit back down, instead he leaned against the counter, standing in-between Happy and Adam.

"Did you stop here last night?" Happy asked before taking a mouthful of her sweet milky coffee. No one could make better coffee than Toby, she had to admit that.

"Yep." Both Toby and Adam replied.

"We were just swapping stories that's all" Toby winked at her and she had to take another drink of her coffee to hide the smile that was creeping up, Toby didn't seem to notice but Adam did. He gave her a knowing smile and just as he was about to say something the garage door opened and Walter came strolling in with Sylvester walking by the side of him.

"...Sylvester I assure you I did not run a red light." Walter was trying to calm Sly down but by the look of the human calculator it wasn't working. The conversation died when they noticed a new somebody in the kitchen with Toby and Happy. Walter looked at the two geniuses but got no answer so Walter offered his hand. "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Walter O'Brien. And you are?"

"I'm Adam." He smiled at Walter and shook his hand. "I'm an old friend of Happy's." Walter looked from Adam to Happy and then back to Adam again.

"She's never mentioned you before."  
"Yeah I'm starting to see that." Adam shot Happy a quick smile to show that he understood why she had never mentioned him and then Paige entered the garage with ralph in toe. Adam was going to meet all the members of their little cyclone whether Happy wanted him to or not.

_It was lunch time and the cafeteria was pact, Adam was sitting at the jock table and he had called Happy over for her to join them but she blanked him and sat on her own. Adam didn't know why but he felt protective over Happy, more so now since he saw her arm, but even before then he felt like he needed to protect her. So as she sat on her own he watched her to make sure that no one gave her any hassle but soon enough he saw one of Casey's friends walk up to her. He saw fire in Happy's eyes and just as he stood up to go and tell the Barbie to get lost Happy was already whispering something in the girls ear, in the next second the girl was walking away with a strange look on her face. He stood watching Happy for a couple of seconds, she saw him watching her and got up, cleaned off her tray and left. He sat back down with his friends and finished off his meal, a few minutes later it was time for his next class._

_Happy had left for her next class early, she had seen Adam watching her not only that but she had signed up for mechanics and she really didn't want to be late. For as long as she could remember she had been pulling machines apart and putting them back together again and no one had noticed. Granted that was why she had left one of her foster homes, they had caught her in the middle of putting their toaster back together and got the wrong impression. Sharon was not happy about that. But she couldn't deny she had a gift for mechanics, what other thirteen year olds could say that they can rebuild a whole car engine. Happy was pretty sure that she could rebuild a whole motorcycle if she could get her hands on one. So when lesson started she was excited._

Happy POV

Happy introduced everyone to Adam and Adam to everyone, they all seemed to get along fine and then Paige asked Adam how him and Happy knew each other. From the look Toby had it was safe to say he already knew and by Walter's reaction he had the right assumption. Adam glanced over at Happy ad saw the look she had, and he knew his answer.

"Oh you know, through the years you meet a load of new people but occasionally there's one or two that make an impression." He smiled over at Happy as she let out a breath of relief. Paige just hummed in agreement as stole a glance at Walter.

"So how long you staying for? We have plenty of room here at the garage if you would like to stop for a couple of nights" Walter, without being told, knows that Adam is important to her after all she would class Walter as a close friend. Out of all the members of Scorpion he was the only one who knew parts of her past and she was the one who dragged Walter's delusional ass out of the rabbit hole when that prick Collins was still about. She knew offering Adam a place to sleep was Walters way of showing her cared for her, on a platonic level of course.

"I'm not sure yet, I've got some things I need to sort out but I wouldn't mind spending a day or two getting to know you all. Happy has already told bits about each of you last night."

"Oh you did, did you?" Toby winked at her and gave Adam his full attention. "What exactly did she say about me?"

"Shut it Doc."

"Come on Happy, tell me. I promise I wont be too flattered." He grinned at her and placed his fedora and her flowing black hair. She batted his arm away gaining a smirk from Adam who watched as he listened to the chattering of the other Scorpion members.

"Well I gotta' go but are we still on for tonight Happ?" Adam grabbed his jacket from the chair he was sitting on that night and started to walk towards the garage door Happy following him and the others casually following her trying to listen in.

"Yeah, 7 O'clock right?"

"Ooh what's happening at seven tonight?" Toby leaned on Happy's shoulder but she elbowed him in the chest making him whine.

"We're going for a meal at this restaurant down town." He smiled at Toby, there must be a new friendship brewing. "You're all welcome to join" He called out to the rest of the team and all of them called at a responsive 'Alright then', 'Sure', 'That would be lovely' Adam smiled at himself, he could always make friends so easily "Well then I'll see you all at seven. Bye Happy" He gave her a quick hug which she returned without hesitation and he left with a wave to those standing behind her. There was silence for a second or two.

"He seems nice." Paige said and moved back into the kitchen to do Ralph his breakfast before taking him to school and with that everyone went to their desks to work on their individual mini projects. All of them apart from Toby who sat at his desk watching her. She had mixed feelings about this dinner. She was excited and nervous both for the same reason. Her family from the past and the present were going to be sitting down for a meal together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scorpion**

It was six O'clock when Happy decided to go home and get cleaned up before the meal, she was covered in oil and sweat from working on her Harley Davidson motorcycle that she was rebuilding. As she was grabbing her things Toby wandered up to her.

"Where you off to Happy?" He worked his way around her desk messing with pretty much everything on her desk whether it be rattling the pack of screws that were on top of her toolbox or feeling the weight of the hammer he had grabbed.

"I'm going home to grab a quick shower before the meal."

"You need any help?" His grin grew wider, even more so when she glared at him. "Maybe next time then"

"Shut it Toby." She grabbed her phone from her desk and brushed past him smirking, as she left Walter came descending down the stairs.

"Did Happy just leave?" Walter looked at Toby who was still in Happy's work space before he followed Walter into the kitchen area.

"Yeah, she went to get cleaned up before going out." Toby watched Walter make himself a drink of coffee. Milk, no sugar. "Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to talk to her about something that's all." He turned so that he was facing Toby. "It can wait. Where is everyone else?"

"Sylvester went with Paige a couple of hours ago to pick up Ralph but they said something about stopping off at a comic book store or something like that. Paige said if they weren't back before about half five then they'd just meet up with us at the restaurant."

"Alright then, I'll finish off my report and we'll leave in about half an hour then." Walter was just about to walk out of the kitchen.

"What do you think about Adam?" Toby caught Walter's attention.

"What do you mean?" He looked at Toby quizzically, not sure what to make of Toby's reaction after all he wasn't good with things related to people's EQ.

"Don't get me wrong he seems like a stand up guy, and I get along with him fine but.." he paused. "I've just got this gut feeling about him, I'm just not sure what to make of it."

"A gut feeling?" Toby nodded. "Well, before you do anything you need to think how it will effect Happy. Her and Adam seem to have a long history together and they seem pretty close. I'm no behaviorist but could this gut feeling just be you wanting him to be a bad guy because of how close he is to Happy?"

"What?" Toby jumped onto the side so that he was sitting on the counter. "No, I've already questioned Adam about how he knows Happy and he said their more like family than anything else."

"I don't know what to tell you then Toby apart form, just don't do anything that might jeopardize your friendship with Happy. I'm not having her leaving Scorpion because of your bad feeling." With that Walter left Toby sitting alone in the kitchen.

"Trust me, I don't want her to leave either."

**30 minutes later**

Happy stepped out of her shower wrapping her towel tightly around her petite body before leaving the bathroom and entering her bedroom. She pulled out a clean pair a light blue denim jeans, her favorite black lace top that she wore over her plain black vest. With her towel still around her small frame she turned on her hair drying moving it methodically until her hair was dry, she then started to pour herself into her chosen clothing when her phone buzzed. A picture of Toby was flashed onto her screen.

"What is it Toby?" When she answered her phone she was still only half dressed she only had only just finished putting her jeans on, so there she was talking to Toby over the phone wearing just her jeans and bra. She smiled to herself when she thought about how Toby would react if he knew.

"_Walt and I are on our way to the restaurant, we were just wondering if you wanted us to pick you up on our way there."_

"Yeah alright then, how long will you be?"

"A_bout five minutes roughly"_

"Okay, I'll be ready, see you in a couple of minutes doc." and with that she hung up and finished getting changed, pulling her vest top over her head and slipping on her lace one over the top of it, buttoning it right up to the collar. There was a knock on her door "Yeah come in, I'll just be a couple of seconds". Toby did as he was told and as he stepped into Happy's apartment he noticed the furniture. He never pegged Happy as the kind of person to own throw pillows, never mind having a vase of flowers sitting on the coffee table. As Toby was nosing around her place Happy put on her necklace and a couple of bracelets she liked to wear before leaving her bedroom. She was met to the sight of Toby inspecting her apartments decor. "Come on Toby"

"Your apartment is more feminine than I originally thought it would be." He walked out of her place with Happy closely behind before pausing, watching her lock her front door. "It's very interesting."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me Doc." She caught his grin and groaned, she was already frustrated. "Where's Walt?"

"Waiting in the car, I volunteered to come get you." He winked as Happy rolled her eyes. This was going to be an eventful night.

_Happy was halfway through her second day at her new school when she heard shouting and hollering in the corridor around the corner. Originally she was going to ignore it but when she rounded the corner she saw a group of people gathered and what sounded like something crashing into the lockers. Through a gap she saw the twins Jack and John and a guy or looked Adams age holding one of them up by the collar of his shirt. Which twin was it? What was it Casey said, Jack always wears blue? Happy checked the clothing that the twin was wearing. No blue. So it was John that was being held up by this meat head. Then Adam came past her and was barging his way through the human wall._

_"What the hell! Put him down Luke."_

_"Mind your own business Adam!" The meat head - now known as Luke - gave Adam a cruel smile before turning his attention to John not even passing a glance to Jack who had just crashed into the lockers. "Me and the twins were just have a discussion is all."_

_"I don't care, I thought I told you to leave them alone."_

_"You also benched me in football, so I don't exactly care what you want at the minute." He let John fall to the floor and closed the space between him and Adam._

_"Maybe I need to persuade you then." Adam took a step closer and there was no longer any space between the two jocks. "I can be very persuasive when I need to be." There was a couple of seconds of silence where no body moved then the shrill sound of the bell rang out and eventually everyone scattered. Happy stayed standing where she was until Luke shoulder barged his way past Adam; Adam helped Jack up and patted John on the shoulder._

_"Seriously what's that guys problem?" Jack looked up at Adam waiting for an answer._

_"I don't know but I thought I told you two to stay away from him? I'll stick up for you, believe me I will but I cant get into another fight for you, I'm not gonna' risk getting put into a new foster home. Sorry guys but I'm not gonna' do it." By the look on Adam's face he was almost physically pained when he said it and the twins looked angry at the fact they made him say it._

_"We know Adam" John gave him a weak smile._

_"We're sorry." Jack playfully nudged Adam in the ribs with his elbow which earned both twins an arm around their shoulders._

_"Come on, two more lessons and we go home, think you can stay out of trouble until then?" Adam smiled at Happy as the three of them walked past._

_"Not promising anything." They replied in unison as both twins swerved off down one corridor as Adam went the opposite way._

_School had finished and all the students rushed out and went running down the steps, Angie was waiting at the front of the school in her car. When Happy got there the only kid there was Ally, Happy slip into the passenger seat, greeted Angie and fastened her seatbelt waiting for the others to show up._

_"So how was your second day?" Angie was messing with her heating, Happy noticed yesterday that it was working properly._

_"Uneventful." _

_"Oh well have you made any new friends." There was no reply so Angie took that as a firm no, she assumed Happy distant nature was her way of dealing with constantly switching foster parents. one of the back car doors opened and Jack and John slid into the boot claiming their regular seats, chatting about some new video about a new game. Happy rolled her eyes. She had nothing in common with these people. Next person to arrive was Adam._

_"Hey Angie" Adam poked Ally and gained a smile from her._

_"How was school today?" Angie looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at him as she watched him interact with the youngest of the children before going back to trying to get the heater to work._

_"Yeah it was alright. Nothing much happened though just the usual day really. The heater still not working?"_

_"No and I'm not sure why either."_  
_"take it to a garage see if they can fix it."_  
_"I might have to."_

_"I can fix it." Happy turned in her seat so that she was facing Angie waiting for a reply._

_"I think it would better if I take it to a garage." Angie gave her a grateful smile._

_"I'm just saying, by the age ten I could rebuild a car engine, and I'd fix your heater for a $10 an you say that for a mechanic at one these garages." Happy turned back in her seat staring out of her window. Everyone else in the car was stunned into silence._

_"You can rebuild a car engine?" Jack asked_

_"Yeah, no big deal. Its just a hobby I had when was a bit younger."_

_"A hobby?" John asked_

_"Yes a hobby," Happy became frustrated with the responses. "What's the big deal?"_

_"The big deal is that by the age of ten you could rebuild an engine." Adam said slightly less shocked than the others. "You must have been one clever ten year old"_  
_"Not clever enough to realize that my foster parents wouldn't appreciate me messing around with their engine even if their car ran better because of it." Everyone noticed the slight bitterness in Happy's tone. Silence washed over the car._

_"Why not?" Angie said brightly finally giving up on trying to get the heat to come on._

_"Why not what?" Happy questioned, unsure what she was talking about._

_"You can fix my heating. Why not?" She watched Happy's reaction and caught the shimmer of gratitude. "To be honest you're probably smarter and more skilled at this kind of thing than any of the mechanics in this town are anyway."_

_"Okay then, when we get back I'll have a look under the hood see if anything there is causing it." Happy shuffled in her seat sitting up a little straight, catching the huge smile on Angie's face and the wink Adam sent her. They waited for another minute before Casey finally showed up. She knocked on the window of the passenger seat._

_"You're in my seat, I always sit at the front next to Angie." She gave the foster mum and bright toothy smile before glaring at Happy, willing her to move. Happy went to go unbuckle her seat belt but Angie caught her arm, Happy looked up to her confused and just received a smile iin return before Angie looked at Casey._

_"Maybe you can sit next to Adam for today, its only a ten minute drive home anyway." Casey looked confused, and very annoyed as she flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder. Casey huffed and made her way around the car and plonked herself into the seat next to Adam who failed to hide his amusement. Angie started the car up and they were on their way home._

_"Welcome to the underbelly" Jack and John taunted, messing up her hair._

_"It wont last long." Casey glared at the back of Happy's head trying to bore a hole through her skull by sheer will powers._

_"Calm down princess, you'll have your perch back but for the next ten minutes you're gonna' have to slum it with us peasants." Adam rolled his eyes at her and the twins laughed._

_"You said I was the princess." Ally looked at Adam, he bottom lip sticking out and her eyes wide. Adam laughed._

_"You are, I just said that because if Casey knew she wasn't the princess she was throw a tantrum." Adam pretend whispered it to her so that everyone heard._

_"Oh okay" Ally gave him a huge wide smile and went back to gazing out of her window. A couple of minutes later the pulled up outside the house, everyone went inside. Happy dropped her stuff into her room and went back outside to the car carrying the toolbox Angie had left by the from door for her. Happy was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white vest top and tied her blue checkered over shirt around her waist as she opened the hood of the car. Time to get to work._

By time Toby, Walter and Happy got to the restaurant the others were already there, Adam was sitting at the head of the table, two seats down was Ralph then Paige and opposite ralph was Sylvester. Toby took the seat between Ralph and Adam, Walter sat opposite Paige and Happy took her place by Adam and opposite Toby.

"Happy Adam was just telling us about your high school. It sounds lovely." Paige smiled at Happy as she sat down.

"It was terrible actually, some of the people there..." but Happy got interrupted before finishing her sentence.

"Come on Happ, it wasn't that bad and some of them were decent people" Adam nudged her but she just shook him off.

"Oh yeah, like Luke was. Yeah he was so lovely." Happy place her hand over her heart and side before breaking out into laughter. Adam chuckled.

"He was afterwards." Both Adam and Happy laughed at their own little inside joke.

"Luke? Is that the guy you were telling me about last night?" Toby took a drink of his water as he waited a response.

"Afterwards? What guy?" Sylvester was smiling, so wanting to be involved in this joke. Everyone watched Happy and Adam waiting for them to respond. Adam looked over to Happy, silently asking permission to talk about her in foster care, she nodded so he plunge on with one of his favorite stories involving Happy.

"Well this guy, Luke who I played football with, was bullying the twins..." After telling the story the waitress came over to take their orders. Paige ordered ralph a hamburger and chips and herself the salmon, Walter ordered the chicken, Sylvester couldn't decide so Paige got him the same as Ralph. Toby decided he was going to have gammon and pineapple and Happy and Adam had steak (although Happy had her steak well done where as Adam ordered his medium rare). Conversation continued to flow with minimal effort, glances were shared and not just between Walter and Paige but with Toby and Happy too, these glances didn't go unnoticed by Adam who watched the interactions between Happy and Toby very closely. The food didn't take long to arrive and before they knew it the little cyclone was digging into their meals.

"So," Adam finished the chunk of meat that he was chewing on before continuing, "I don't mean to pry but if all of you are geniuses who exactly keeps you grounded?"

"Well, Paige helps us deal with the normals." Adam grinned at Happy's description of the population who weren't geniuses.

"But then we also have Cabe, he's a government handler." Walter carried on eating his chicken.

"So this Cabe is the one who protects you, you know from the dangers of the different jobs you do?" Adam sat there, fork hovering above his plate.

"Who needs a government agent protecting you when you've got Happy." Toby grinned throwing a pea at Happy, hitting her on the forehead.

"Oh your dead Doc." she grabbed a chip from her plate and threw it at him.

"Come on guys, we were having a lovely evening." Paige tried to reason with them but they weren't paying any attention.

"Do you know how un-hygienic this is?" Sylvester liked this less than Paige did. After the odd couple of peas, chips and even a bit of meat from either plates were thrown they were already in a full blown food fight. Ralph started to giggle and threw a slice of tomato he had picked off of his burger at Walter, who returned fire with a piece of broccoli ignoring the protest of Paige. A lump of mash potato from Toby's plate came flying towards Happy but she ducked just in time, it narrowly missed her and hit a woman that was sitting behind.

"Excuse me!" At some point during the food fight the manager had made his way over, he must have been standing there for some time as he was covered in discarded food and he looked furious. "I must ask you to leave my establishment."  
"Sorry, we'll pay on our way out." They all grabbed their things smiling. Happy grabbed the chip that sat on her chest, she was about to flick it away when Toby grabbed it from out of her hand, ate it and winked at her. Happy shook her head but was unable to get rid of her smile.

"Toby!"

"Relax Sly, you know how many people actually eat food off of another persons body," He was watching Happy and smirking at her; she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Anyway, Happy had a shower before me and Walt picked her up so she's clean." The conversations carried on as they each walked to their cars, Paige had already said that she's be giving Sly a ride home so they were the first to go. Once they drove round the corner Walter climbed into his car.

"You coming Toby?"

"Yeah I'm coming." He reached the door and realized Happy hadn't moved. "You coming or what?"

"Actually, I was going to walk home." She smiled but she saw the disappointed and worried look on Toby's face. "It's not that far Doc, and like you said I can look after myself."

"Don't worry Toby, I'm walking anyway. I had walked here anyway 'cos I wanted a couple of drink. Didn't anticipate getting kicked out before I had the chance to even have a beer." Adam shrugged and put his hand on Toby's shoulder. "I'll make sure she gets home safe."

"Alright then, just give me a call when you get in." Happy would have shot him remark about how she was a grown woman and didn't need him to worry about her but she saw the concern that had plastered itself on his features.

"I promise I will call you." With that he hesitantly got into the car with Walter and the two drove away.

"He likes you, he really likes you." Adam practically sang the words and when Happy glared at him he just continued to hum the tune instead. They walked in silence for about two blocks before she couldn't stand it.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Adam watched Happy carefully as they walked past a couple of people that he had sworn he saw yesterday. "I came to see you?" She arched her eyebrows at him and he sighed. He knew she'd want to know the real reason soon enough.

"We both know that isn't the reason. You only came to see me because you were already here, so tell me. Why are you here?"

"Fine, I kinda' got myself into a spot of trouble back home. But I'm glad I came here because I get to see you." He smiled at her and tried to look innocent.

"What kind of trouble?!" They rounded a corner and carried on walking until the reach Happy's apartment complex.

"The kind where I owe a guy some money." She entered the code and the two made their way to the fourth floor. The elevator doors opened.

"Some?" She unlocked the doors and gestured for him to come in before shutting it behind them, they made their way to Happy's kitchen area and she made them drinks.

"That's a cute picture." He pointed to the picture of the team that Happy had on her fridge being held up by a little magnet in the shape of wrench that Toby had bought her.

"Don't try and avoid the question Adam! I want to know who the hell you owe money too."

"It's just a guy, its not a big deal."

"How much!"

"Just a couple..."

"Please say just a 'couple hundred'"

"Yeah it is just a couple hundred..." Happy let out a sigh of relief "… Grand."  
"What!" She almost threw her cup at him. "Why the hell do you owe someone that much money!"

"It's a long story."

"Then shorten it!" Happy voice grew deeper and it seemed to rumble off the walls make the echo almost sound like a growl.

"Listen Happy..."

BANG!

Three men broke through the door, Adam and Happy immediately flew into action, Adam punched the first man who barged through the door knocking him so that he stumbled back but the second guy came running at him. Happy was fighting with the third guy in the kitchen, she grabbed her mug (that still held a fresh pot of coffee) and smashed it round the guys head. Adam was still fight with the second bloke, he never saw the first one get back up again until it was too late. Adam fell backwards on to the floor and that's when he heard it. The gunshot. He carefully stood up, backing away from the two men in front of him, he watched as one of them went to Happy, she was lying on the floor unconscious with red splattered around her, he stared at her hoping that she would move or do something but the only movement was the rise and fall of her breathing. She wasn't dead. They had shot her in the shoulder, that's where the blood was coming from. One of the men picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and that when he saw the odd dripple of blood coming from the back of her head. That's why she was unconscious, she must have hit her head on the way down. Adam couldn't do anything but watch, the other guy still had a gun pointed at him.

"Eli wants his money, think of her..." he nodded towards "as collateral. You get her back when Eli gets his money back."

"I don't have the money!"

"Then you don't have her." Then all of a sudden there was a thump and an ache in his head, Adam's vision became blurred but he saw one of them men walking past him and then everything went dark.

_Happy had been outside for hours working on Angie's car, she was now covered in oil. It was safe to say her white top was now ruined and she was pretty sure she had oil smeared across he face; at some point she had tied her raven black hair into a tight pony tale to keep it from falling in front of her face. She was in the zone. So much so that she never heard Adam coming._

_"Hey. How you managing?"_

_"Fine, I got her heater working like an hour ago."_  
_"So... what exactly have you been doing to her car since then?" Adam seemed a bit worried but Happy ignored it. After all she knew exactly what she was doing._

_"Relax, I'm just giving it a tune up no need to freak out."_

_"I wasn't," Happy hummed a hmm uhh. "whatever, anyway I see you got rid of the long sleeves"_  
_"Only because I didn't want them getting caught up in the engine parts."_  
_"Well, the oil hides the bruises just as good." Happy turned around and folded her arms._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want to know how you got all those bruises."_

_"I saw the look on your face the first day I got here, you knew what was underneath my sleeves and you know damn well how I got them."_

_"Maybe I actually want to hear you tell me."_

_"Why? hmm. What difference would that make."_

_"Would you calm down." He held his arms up in surrender "I just thought it might make feel better to talk to someone about it."_

_"I don't need to talk about and if you not going to help me then do me a favor and leave, because trust me. I don't need any sort of counselling or therapy, I've done fine without it." with that Happy turned back around and focused on the one thing that made her happy. Mechanics._

_"So what do you need." She moved her head and surveyed him, sighing she help out her hand._

_"Pass me that wrench."_

When Adam woke up the sun was shining through Happy's windows and the memory of what happened last night came flooding back.

"Happy!" He grabbed her keys from the side and ran down and out into the street, he knew the motorcycle Happy owned. It was a slick black Ducati Monster 696, and because it was Happy's it was in perfect condition. Adam ran all the reed lights, never stopping until he got to the garage. Once he got there he almost flew off the bike and sprinted through the door, everyone was there apart from Ralph and as he burst through the door they all stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Toby closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds "Something bad has happened. What's happened?" He looked around, desperate to see Happy somewhere. "Where's Happy!"

"They... They to... They took her." Adam tried to calm his breathing. "They took Happy."

* * *

authors note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this, this is my first fan fiction to creative criticism is welcome and so are idea's.  
to _oh a jellybean_ i want to say thank you for your message, and i got to admit i prefer how i've written this chapter than I did the other two so thank you. If any of you reading this have any idea's for future chapters then feel free to message me :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Scorpion**

"What do you mean they took Happy?!" Toby paced back and forth in Happy's work space, he had been doing that since Adam uttered the words.

"They came through the door and took her." Toby was about to scream at Adam that it wasn't what he meant by the question but Walter solemnly patted Toby on the shoulder before joining Sly and Paige in the half circle they had formed around Adam.

"Before we do anything, we need to know everything." Walter's tone was a lot sharper and his patients was wavering. "Who are they? Why did they take Happy? Was she hurt in any way? what..."

"Wait, go back." Toby looked at Walter and was met with a confused look, he made his way to Adam. "He broke eye contact when you asked if Happy was hurt which means he feels guilty." He shot Adam daggers but the blonde never even looked at Toby to notice. "Happy was hurt." There was still no response and Toby was becoming more and more frustrated with Happy's so called friend. "How was she hurt?!" Toby as getting more and more emotional by the second, Sylvester and Paige tried to gain his attention as Walter watched on. He was just as annoyed and upset as Toby was, the only difference was that Toby was better at showing EQ than he was. "How?!"

"When they carried her out she was unconscious, she was bleeding slightly from her head, she must have banged it on something."

"That's not all otherwise you wouldn't be sweating and playing with your hands as much as you currently are! You're keeping something from us. Now what is it!?"

"She was shot!" Adam blurted it out and winced at the words. He saw the shocked and hurt expressions on each of the team members faces. Then he saw Toby's. Pure anger was painted along his features.

"You son of b..."

"Toby!" Paige shouted and caught his attention. "This isn't helping anyone, especially Happy and at the moment that's the person we need to be thinking of." She looked at each person but avoided Adam. "We call Cabe, right now."

_"You know, this table is a lot better than the one I sit at. Oh and these seats, they're just so much more comfier." Adam sat down opposite Happy with his tray of disgusting cafeteria food. "Good choice"_

_"What are you doing?" She gave him a pointed look while poking her - what was it suppose to be? Mash potato's? - with her fork._

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm eating my lunch."_

_"Yeah that I can see. But why are you eating it here and not with rest of the jocks?"_

_"If you must know, it's because I can't stand to see you eating alone every lunch time. It's very sad to watch and I can't eat when I'm sad." He stuck out his bottom lip for a effect._

_"Well it looks like you're gonna' starve then." Happy stood up but as she turned around a tall, pouty lipped, make-up plastered, brunette Barbie was standing in front of her with a drink in hand. Happy was pretty sure she was one of Casey's friends which only meant trouble for Happy. "You mind moving out the way." The only response she received was a cruel twist of a smile accompanied by the fizzy contents of the girls cup being emptied over Happy making it rain._

_"Just a little message from Casey." The girl went to walk away but Happy caught her arm, the girl winced at the tight white knuckle grip._

_"Well I have a message for Casey." Adam was standing up, ready to jump in if things got too out of hand and the once busy cafeteria was now silent, everyone watching as the events was being played out. "Tell the 'princess' if she has a message then she can give it to me her self otherwise I'll start breaking her Barbie's, and if you are just too stupid to know what I mean by that then let me make it clearer." Happy let go of the girls arm, drew back her elbow and BAM. Punched the once flawless doll in the cheek. Happy wasn't a monster. She held back... A little. Some people wooped and hollered, others stayed quiet in fear of Casey and her entourage. Happy took no notice of Adam and briskly made her way to the girls toilets to try and clean herself off. It's a good job she wore her usual dark clothing again today._

"Wakey, wakey." Happy was sitting tied to a chair as two men in suits, one with short brown hair, the other bald, stood at the exit as another man, wearing an identical suit with his black hair spiked and misleadingly kind brown eyes stood in front of her holding a jug of water. When Happy didn't wake up he sighed and poured the water out over her head. She jolted up as soon as the freezing liquid hit her skin and was met by the searing pain in her shoulder, she cried out cursing under her breath. There was a chuckle in front of her, she hadn't realized that someone had been standing there, watching her. She glared at him through fallen strands of hair, shaking them out of her way she caught sight of her shoulder where the pain had erupted and saw the bullet hole. "Don't worry," She glanced up taking in the image of the spikey haired man who as looking down at her. "It's just a flesh wound. You're not gonna' die." He grinned at her. Without moving too much, as to not attract any unwanted attention, she tested the rope used to restrain her, but she didn't know that there were two men behind her standing in front of the only exit. The bald man coughed gaining the attention of the man with the kind eyes, they nodded to one another. "You can try to free yourself from the ropes but you might as well wait, you're only restrained until Eli comes talk to you and then you'll just be a guest, we even have a room set up for you. Trust me we don't want to hurt you, you're just the incentive to make sure that Adam returns Eli's money. That being said, if after you've been untied you still try to escape then we'll have to resort to more harsher methods to gain your compliance." He gave her a wide smile that was replied with a harsh laugh from the mechanical prodigy.

"You expect me to buy into that load of bull. Ha! I have to admit that would have been believable if it wasn't for the pain in my shoulder caused by the bullet I was SHOT WITH!"

"We wouldn't have had to shoot you if you hadn't fought back now would we."

"Oh, I'm sorry for defending myself. Next time just ask if you can kidnap me, I'm sure I know what I'll say." She continued to glare at him as his soft chuckling forced his shoulders to bounce ever so slightly.

"Dan, could you not taunt our guest" A medium built man (about the same build as Toby) man with light brown hair stepped through the doors, by the reactions of the man in front of her she assumed this new comer was Eli. Happy twisted in her seat to see him but was only able to once he stepped into her line of sight. He stopped, standing next to the man now known as Dan, watching Happy. He looked oddly familiar to the small mechanic. "And please lose the restraints, she is a guest after all."

"Yeah, a dangerous guest at that." She shot Dan a sweet smile gaining an amused grin back.

"True, but a guest nonetheless. So lose the restraints." Eli's voice on the his last sentence became harsh and more sharp. Dan made his way around Happy's chair, took out a small pocket knife and with one smooth motion she was free. She stood up and surveyed the hole room, Dan came by the side of her.

"I hope the chair wasn't too uncomfortable." The sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh no, it was fine." She tried her best to look as sweet as Paige. "In fact let me thank you." She shot out her clenched fist, connecting it with his nose allowing the kinetic energy to give her that extra bit of power. She heard the crunch that mingled with his yell forming an oddly soothing melody as the hum of satisfaction pulsated along her nerves leaving her fingers tingling. Blood started to pour out of Dan's nose as anger sparked inside his eyes. An animalistic growl sounded low is throat. He took a step closer.

"Enough Dan!" Eli watched Happy with a curious look. "Go get yourself cleaned up" he waved ant Dan, dismissing him with a wave of his hand never taking his eyes off Happy. "You haven't changed a bit have you? Well maybe, you've become slightly more tougher if that's even possible." He smiled at her. Happy turned to face him after watching Dan leave, she saw how he looked at her, she knew that she knew him. But from where? She couldn't focus, that bump on her head had jumbled her thoughts, her eidetic memory useless until the throbbing pain in her head disappears.

"I don't mean to be rude... Actually scratch that. Who the hell are you? and how the hell do you know me?!"

"That hurts Happy, I thought you were the girl who remembered pretty much everything." He smiled at her showing his pearly white teeth. "But I'm sure that bump on the back of your head has something to do with that though. No worries. I suppose it is time to catch up." He slipped off his dark brown leather jacket, revealing his muscles and left him standing in dark denim jeans matched with well polished black shoes, and a black V-neck shirt as he chucked his jacket on the chair Happy had not long vacated. "So... How've you been Happy?"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but i really wanted to leave it here (You know, for effect ;) haha) but I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, im so glad you're enjoying my story :) I dont know when the next update will be but you probably wont have to wait long haha :) if you have any suggestions then please feel free to tell me your opinions, creative criticism is always welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the support and reviews, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter cuz I enjoyed writing it especialy the parts with Jack and John (they're my favourite characters). So again thank you x

* * *

**Scorpion**

_It had been two weeks since Happy first landed in the Roberts home and she had to admit, these people weren't that bad. She didn't see much of Mark (Angie's husband and their Foster dad) but when she did see him he seemed alright, not very chatty but that was something Happy could relate to. Her high school wasn't too bad either apart from the fact Adam had decided to sit with her every dinner time, he even brought a couple of people over with him although there was one person Happy didn't like and he was sitting right in front her. Luke. The asshole who on her second day saw him holding one of the twins against his own locker._

_"So Happy, like what's with the name?" Luke was staring at her while she stabbed at her food. Out of her peripheral vision she could see Adam (who was sitting next to her) glaring at the fellow jock. Happy ignored his question but just recently she felt him looking at her no matter where she was. The guy was a creep. "Hellooo? It's rude to ignore people."_

_"Well then it's a good job I don't actually care then." the rest of the table, most were people she didn't even speak to, they were just there for Adam, laughed. Happy stood up grabbed her tray and was about to walk away when they idiot grabbed her arm. "If you know what's good for you you'd let go. Now" She kept her voice low and threatening, she took a step towards him before Adam shot up. The whole table fell into an awkward silence trying to anticipate what would happen next._

_"Luke, if you don't wanna' be benched for the whole season then Let. Go." With that he removed his hand and smirked before chatting up the cheerleader next to him. The rest of the day moved slow after dinner. Lessons dragged and it was if the whole day just stopped. That is until the bell gave a shrill ring and the whole class made a dash for the door, by time Happy fought her way out she could hear chatting and hollering and then a crash and yelling. She made her way towards the circle, fighting her way to the front, like she had a couple of days before and saw exactly the same thing she had before. Jack, John and that prick Luke. The only difference was that she couldn't see Adam any where and it looked like Luke brought a couple of friends._

_"D'you wanna' say that again John."_

_"I'm Jack, come on dude. Do I look like my brother..." Happy couldn't help but smile that he was still taunting Luke even though he was pinned by the lug. "wait scratch that." He grinned._

_"I know, anyone with eyes can see that I'm John. I'm not wearing blue. Duh." John made a point of rolling his eyes. Luke dropped Jack and turned to face the other trouble maker, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. With a nod of his head two of his friends grabbed Jack holding him up, each one on either arm of the dirty blond kid._

_"Don't test me unless you want a black eye." Luke didn't seem too threatening but he did seem annoyed. The twins were definitely getting under his skin. Which wasn't the smartest of moves._

_"Black doesn't bode well with his complexion." Jack stated it as if that was the main problem with the threat. "Or should I say our complexion?" He made a confused face before turning his attention to his brother. " John help me out. Can I pull black off or not?" _

_"Your such an idiot. Bright colours suit you, You have such a brighter personality than me." John grinned sweetly while trying to hold back his laughter._  
_"Aww bro, but you're much more humorous."_

_"Enough!" Luke's hand tightened around John's top. He looked over at his friends and with a slight nod one of his lackeys plummeted his fist into Jacks stomach. He crumpled to the ground wheezing before they started whaling on him. John's whole expression changed as he thrashed trying to get away, to go to his brothers aid and then Luke's fist crunched against the kids nose and blood started to trickle down. Happy searched the crowd for Adam but he was no where in sight. The crowd carried on cheering as they watch these two twelve year olds get beaten. Happy was not ok with that. She stepped out of the crowd and with no warning at all she grabbed one of the jocks' head and brought it down while bring her knee up, there was a chorus of gasps as the crunch echoed through the halls, he tried to swing his fist but she dodged and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and using it as leverage as she swung him around, smashing him into the lockers. She turned, unknowingly into the other guys fist but she clocked him in the head with a right hook making him stagger backwards. Both jerks scampered away in shock and fear, Happy helped Jack up and left him leaning against the wall and turned her attention to Luke and John. Luke was just about to throw another punch but Happy caught his fist in her palm before it could land into John's cheek._

_"Oh hey Happ, what brings you to these halls." John laughed before wincing at the pain. He was in a state, not as bad as his brother but his face was a mess. He had broken nose, split lip, cuts along his cheek from the ring Luke wore as well as bruising around his eyes. Jack's pain mainly came from his ribs and stomach but he too had a fat lip, the rest of his injuries were mainly where you couldn't see._

_"Let him go." Happy stared at the meat head until he complied._

_"Sure. I was done anyway." He gave a smile and all she wanted to do was wide that smug look off of his face. Instead she breathed._

_"Touch either of them again and you'll end up like your friends." She smiled sweetly at him never breaking eye contact till the bell rang for the end of the day. "John help your brother." He scampered away and flung one of Jacks arms around his shoulder, lifting him up as the crowd dispersed to go home. Happy slowly turned away and gestured for the boys to start walking, she took a step forward and then the ass hat piped up again._

_"I'm surprised that anyone cares about those runts." he sneered "It's not like you foster freaks have any real parents that would give a damn." It happened in a flash. Happy spun on her heel, hand in a white knuckle fist and planted it with a thud, punching him in the jaw, the amount of power behind it forced him to stager but he lost his balanced and landed on his ass. Happy shook her hand, flexing it, trying to shift the pain._

_"Listen very closely, if I see you being cruel to anyone, and I mean ANYONE, then I will make it my mission to make your life a living hell." She turned on her heel and noticed that the twins were watching with a weird look on their faces, it was half amusement and half shock. "What are you two looking at, Angie's waiting." They made their way out and towards the car, Adam was already in the back next to Ally, all three of them shuffled in one after the other. The twins getting into the boot, claiming their usual seat but never taking their eyes off Happy the whole time as they waited for Casey... Again._

_"Oh my god! What happened to you two?" After getting a quick glance at them in the rearview mirror Angie turned around in her chair to survey them._

_"Why wha... What the bloody hell happened?" Adam watched the twins carefully._

_"Errm... w-we ...w-were" Jack was wheezing too much to make it through a single sentence, John placed a hand on his brothers shoulder as anger and pain flashed in his now dulled green eyes._

_"That bastard Luke!" Anger flamed in his once docile eyes, as Happy concentrated on moving her hands making sure there were no broken bones._

_"Language!" Angie nodded towards Ally and John dipped his head._

_"Sorry Ange, it's just we might have made a comment that he didn't like and so this was the result." John gestured to himself and jack before twiddling with his buttons._

_"Bu-but Ha-happ" Jack was looking at John pleading him to explain on his behalf._

_"Oh yeah but Happy totally kicked their asses." He grinned from ear to ear. "She was badass! Seriously Happy you're gonna have to show us some of your moves. You know, just incase you're not there to bail us out" He smiled at her but Happy just turned away to gaze out of the window, at least the pain in her hand was dulling. Definitely not broken._

_"Their?" Adam switched his gaze from Jack to Happy to then landed on John waiting for an explanation._

_"Yeah, he had two friends beat Jack while I had all of Mr lovely Luke's attention." He shrugged "What can I say, I'm an attention hog, it what happens when you live with Casey."_

_"You?" Adam was starring at Happy who stayed quiet, still gazing out the window. "You took on three guys at the same time?"_

_"It was only two, they had left by time I got to Luke" She shrugged "no biggie"_

_"Well even though I don't condone violence, I am glad you were there to stick up for them. I'm grateful." She gave Happy a genuine smile, the passenger side door slammed closed as Casey got in. Everyone was too concerned about what had happened to even see Casey walking to the car. "Well we'll talk about this more when we get home."_

_"Talk about what?" Casey buckled herself in and checked her reflection in the side mirror._

_"How Happy is a total badass." John grinned_

_"And how we're going to get Jack checked out at the doctor's" Angie shook her head._

_"Oh yeah, that too. Sorry dude." John nudge him with his elbow and Jack winced._

_2 years later_

_This was the longest time Happy had stayed in one place and she had to admit after the first couple of months she had started to warm up to these people. Angie encouraged her engineering skills, mainly because it meant she didn't have to pay any mechanics for half a job, she helped the twins build their own robots for a project they were doing. Her and Adam had grown close and he was always teasing her in a brotherly kind of way, Ally was always sitting in the garage with Happy trying to help but mainly she just sat doing homework. The only person Happy still didn't get on with was Casey, but they were more civil to one another now. Happy actually felt like she part of a family. These people were her family. She thought she'd stay here forever until THEY moved in across the road._

_It was a couple of months shy till Happy's sixteenth birthday and she was working on the car Angie had brought for Adam, the garage door was open seeing at it was a warm summery day, Ally was sitting on the stool near Happy's tools._

_"You don't have to sit in here with me you know." She turned her head away from the engine to look at the girl that she grew to love._

_"I know, I just like keeping you company. It's either that or listen to Casey talk to her boyfriend over the phone."_

_"Fair enough," She smiled at the red headed eleven year old and gained a grin back. "Make your self useful and pass me that screw driver." Ally jumped off her stool placed her English Lit. textbook on the vacated seat before passing Happy the screwdriver._

_"Oh look." She pointed to the moving van that had pulled up to the house opposite their own. "I wonder who's moving in."_

_"I don't know, maybe their..." A dark haired man with pasty skin hopped out of the car with a tall long haired skinny woman stepping out right after him. Happy knew him. she knew both of them. Her breathing became frantic and the screwdriver fell out of her hand landing with a clank on the cold hard concrete floor._

_"Happy? Happy what's wrong?" Ally called after her, her voice soaked in concern and confusion but Happy was already halfway out of the room making a beeline upstairs. She swung open her door stepping inside before slamming it shut. She grabbed her suitcase from under the bed and started packing her belongings, tipping out draw after draw of clothes before then going to her desk. She grabbed all the little trinkets and odd bits of machinery and threw them into her case before she started writing. She kept thinking to her self that this can't be happening, she knew it was too good to last. Happy was bad luck from the moment she was born. She could never stay truly happy or even content for long. There was a knock on the door._

_"Happy it me, Ange. What's wrong sweetie?" Happy took a couple of deep breaths before carefully opening the door, stepping out and closing it softly behind her. It wasn't just Angie out here, they all were apart from Casey._

_"Nothings wrong, I'm fine." She smiled at each of them, trying her best to convince them but all looked genuinely concerned._

_"You don't seem fine." Adam was harder to fool than the rest of them and he knew Happy better than them too._

_"I wouldn't be fine either if I had to work on your piece of junk car." Jack winked at me trying his hardest to make me laugh. I gave him a grateful smile and he beamed back at me._

_"Honestly I thought I recognized someone but I was mistaken. I'm fine." If she was wearing a long sleeve shirt she'd be fiddling with them by now but since her bruises were gone she only wore tops with short sleeves or vests. So she settled on fiddling with hem of her rolling stones T._

_"You mean the couple moving in across the street?" Ally chimed in. "Happy you... you seemed..." The youngest of their little foster family was carefully considering her words that sat on the tip of tongue._

_"What? She seemed what?" John wasn't quite sure what Ally was getting at and waited for her explanation."_

_"Scared." Ally looked at her with empathy in her eyes._

_"I jus... I just thought.."_

_"What is it hunny?" Angie held onto Happy's hands waiting for an answer._

_"I thought it was one of my old foster parents. That's all."_

_"And is it?" Adam watched her intensely but she just shrugged and shook her head. He knew she was going to lie before she even opened her mouth._

_"Like I said I was mistaken, it's fine."_

_"Well if your sure," she smiled at Angie until she eventually and hesitantly made her way back downstairs followed by Ally. _

_"Hey me and John are gonna' go to the skate park if you wanna' come." The twins stood patiently waiting for an answer._

_"Nah, don't want to show you up in front of your friends. That is if you do actually have any." She stuck her tongue out at them_

_"Ouch, big talk coming from someone so tiny." John placed his hand over his heart in an attempt to feigned hurt, laughing._

_"Maybe tomorrow." With that the pair disappeared downstairs leaving her and Adam alone._

_"The foster parent you thought you saw, was that the one who gave you those bruises that you had when you first got here." She looked to the ground, focusing on a spec of dirt that lay on her docs trying not answer. "Happy?"_

_"Yes! You happy that you know that now." She stared at him with fire in her eyes. "And just in case you were wondering, yes there were other kids. Yes he hurt them too, and yes there were people before and after him who hurt me but he was the worst."_

_"Happy..."_

_"No! You want to know then let me tell you. He was a mean drunk but he was meaner when he was sober, which thankfully wasn't that often. I was ten, there were two other kids who were five. He tried to hurt them. I'd stop him. So he'd hit me instead. He'd throw me up against walls sometimes by my arms, or my throat. He's even thrown things at me. At one point he broke a rib and told the social worker I had fallen down the stairs. He did that while his wife ignored what was going on, I mean she wasn't all bad, sometimes she fed us." Her voice was laced with venom as she bit back the anger. "So are you pleased now that you know more bout that one particular home? That one home that I never spoke about? Do you feel closer to me now?"_

_"Happy, I'm sorry I just..."_

_"Doesn't matter now." and with that she stormed back into her room slamming and locking the door behind her. She slid down the door, slumped on the ground as she waited for Adams footsteps to disappear, once he was gone she went back to writing her note._

_12am_

_Once she was sure everyone was as sleep she re-read the note, it read:_

_Dear Roberts Family_

_I honestly loved it here, it was one of the best homes I had ever been to. You were all so kind to me and I will appreciate that always. Angie &amp; Mark, you were the best foster parents anyone could ask for. You always made me feel loved and welcome and got me anything I needed, You took care of me as if I was your own daughter which is more than I could ever ask for. Ally, no matter how much I moaned about you getting in the way while I was working, on whatever machinery it was at the time, I always enjoyed your company. You were always a little fire cracker and I hope you stay that way. Casey, even though we never really got on we did have that one bonding experience and let me tell you I will never go camping again as long I live. Jack &amp; John, you always made me laugh even on the darkest of days and even though I had to bail you out of more than a few fights I wouldn't change either of you for the world; and if that asshole Luke tries to bother you now that I'm gone then just do what I showed you. And Adam, I appreciate you looking out for me over these past two years, you're the big brother I never had but always wanted. To all of you, I want you to know that you are my family and me leaving has nothing to do with you, its me. I hope you will be able to forgive me but I understand if you cant. You are my family and as far as I'm concerned you always will be. I love you all._

_Happy x_

_After reading the letter again she made her way downstairs, careful not to make a sound so that she wouldn't wake anyone up. The last she wanted was to do was be bombarded by questions. She place the letter on the coffee table wrote "Too Family" on the top, picked her suitcase back up and left in the middle of the night. She couldn't help shed a few tears as she walked down the road to the nearest bus station with only the street lights to keep her company._

* * *

So there we go, hopefully it wont be long till the next chapter which when I'll explain who Eli is from chapter 4 and how Happy knows him as well checking in on the rest of the Scorpion team. Not sure whether to bring some other characters in instead of just having them in flashbacks but I haven't decided yet. If you want to see more of Jack and John, Casey, Ally or Angie then please let me know in the review. Can't wait to see what you guys think and thank you again for following my story. Love your support, it's what keeps me writing. Let me know what you think x_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

all of your reviews have been amazing and motivational, you guys sure know how to make a gal feel loved :D I am so so SO glad you guys enjoy reading what im writing and I really hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**Scorpion**

Everyone was in the kitchen, seeing as Paige had forced them all to sit down and eat something, no one had actually spoke once Walter got off the phone with Cabe; an eerie silence had settled over the group while they waited for their government handler. No one seemed to notice when Adam made his way out of the garage, pulling is phone out he slowly closed the door behind him. Leaning against the wall, the afternoon sun beaming down on him he punched in a number closing his eyes while he waited.

"Hey!" There was an urgency to Adam's voice and as he spoke he pushed himself from the wall and began to pace. "You couldn't pick up the phone any quicker?!" There was a pause. "No I wont calm down." Adam ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair and took a breath. "Listen I need your help... No I'm not going to pay, it's a favor... yeah you are gonna' work for free especially after everything I've done for you in the past... You shouldn't need a reason to help... Yes! Fine! but I'm only paying for one room, you can share... Yes it is that important..." He was trying to avoid explaining why he needed help until they were face to face but obviously that wasn't going to happen, he sighed. "It's Happy." He closed his eyes pulling the phone away from his ear slightly as the volume on the other end grew. "What do you mean? It should take you at least a day to get here... Of course you're in the area." He shook his head but couldn't help the small smile that crept it's way onto his features. "Let me guess, something only slightly illegal." He chuckled. "See you in an hour then." Adam made his way back into the garage and was met by the rest of the team watching him from their separate desks.

"Where the hell did you sneak off to?" Toby grabbed his hat off of his desk, pushing his chair from under him and made his way towards Adam.

"Phone call." He avoided eye contact with all members of the team and went into the kitchen helping himself to the coffee.

"Are you joking?" Walter strolled in after him and even though he hid it well Walter was pissed. "You got our friend, our family member kidnapped and you go out to take a damn phone call." His voice steadily grew louder as his posture became more rigid. Toby came in and sat down at the table, hoping for a good view for when Walter throws a punch, whereas Paige came in to try and make sure that didn't happen. Sylvester stayed in the door way, a safe distance away just in case things took a turn. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care!" Adam practically screamed it, making Paige and Sylvester flinch. "Of course I care, I care a great deal." Adam's voice became quiet and the team almost missed what he said altogether. Silence fell over the garage all over again, you could hear a pin drop from the next room.

"So the phone call? Care to tell us what was so important?" Toby piped up and watched Adam carefully waiting for a response. All Adam did was look at the clock that hung over the microwave and shrugged.

"You'll find out in about forty minutes or so."

* * *

"Eli you son a bitch!" It only took a couple of minutes before Happy finally remembered the tool that was now standing in front of her.

"Happy, calm down." He grinned at her and all she wanted to do was swipe that smug smile off of his stupid face. She lunged at him but that asshole Dan was back in the room and before she could get to Eli she felt Dan's strong arms grab hold of her waist. She thrashed but his grip just tightened. "It's been like five six years since you left me and I did what you asked and left you alone. This has nothing to do with you, this is about Adam so please could you just relax a little." Happy calmed down and felt Dan's grip loosen.

"What does this have to do Adam?"

"He just owes me a bit of money is all." Eli's hazel eyes spark with intensity. Money wasn't all he was after.

"Wait... You're the one who's after the money?" She got all the confirmation she needed when he smiled at her question. "How do you two even know one another and why the HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!"

"I like to think of it more as we borrowed you. It's just a precaution so that Adam wont skip out on paying me again. As for the whole knowing one another, it's a long story and I don't want to bore you with the details." Happy glared at him as he chuckled at her. "Why don't you go get cleaned up in your room and then I'll tell you all about Adam and I." He was halfway across the room as he shouted over his shoulder. "I kept some of your old clothes so you can get changed if you wish." He opened the heavy wooden doors, disappearing in the darkness as two of his lackeys (the ones that were by the door when Happy woke up) followed him out, leaving her with Dan.

"So, care to follow me to your room." Before he got given an answer he started walking towards the spiral stair case that was tucked away in a dark corner in the opposite end of the room. She started to make her way up the stairs, each one creaking under her weight. What had Adam gotten himself into? And how the hell did he know Eli?

* * *

"It's been over two hours so can you now tell us about the phone call." Toby stormed up the stairs to Adam after spending the last half an hour fidgeting in his chair, not focused on the two books he held in his hands. Just as he reached the top step there was knocking on the garage door, he ran down taking the steps two at a time before Walter beat him to the door. There stood two men-twins- round their early twenties, emerald green eyes and dark blond hair the only difference between them was that ones hair was shorter than the others. They didn't wait for an introduction before they walked in, taking in their surroundings. Adam, who had followed Toby down, embraced the twins in a warm friendly hug.

"Guys, meet the phone call."

"Hey, I'm Jack and this John." He place a hand on John's shoulder as they both grinned at the team.

"Right ok, so you must be... Walter?" there was a huff in agreement he carried on pointing and shaking hands with each person. "You must be Paige, Sylvester, and Toby." They all had shocked expressions. How did these people know them. "Cool hat by the way." The guy winked at him. Toby just wasn't sure if the guy shaking his hand was John or Jack. Come to think of it, the person who introduced them was wearing a blue wrist band, the one shaking his hand wasn't, so it must be John. Even Adam seemed shocked that they knew the names of each member.

"How the hell did you know their names?" Adam watched the pair with a quizzical look.

"Happy, duh." John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and speaking of the feisty devil, where is she?" Jack rocked on his heels trying to see around the group of people in search of the small misfit.

"You didn't tell them." Paige watched Adam, she could see the pain in his eyes and knew that he felt guilty but a small part of her was grateful for that because this was still slightly his fault.

"Tell us what?" Jack carefully eyed Adam as John just looked scared.

"That's why I phoned. Happy's missing."

"She's not missing. She was taken!" Toby shoved past Adam has he went back into the kitchen. Everyone else stayed standing in the middle of the garage while the twins took in this new information.

"When you said you knew our names because of Happy what did you mean?" Paige used this as a way to pull the brothers from their thoughts. That and she was curious.

"We've erm.. We've been in touch for a while now." Jack shook his head, hesitant with each word he spoke.

"What?! You never told me." Adam had hurt and confusion painted along each feature.

"She didn't want us to!" John's voice became low and more threatening in that moment and even Jack seemed surprised by it, but surprise quickly turned into impressed. Adam still looked confused.

"We came here when we were 'bout seventeen and thought we saw someone we recognized." Jack explained. "She was living on the streets with a nineteen year old, although I suppose he might have been twenty, she was too quick but we knew it was Happy so we decided to come back again the next day. We were so close to her but she wasn't there, she ran off again."

"Or at least we thought she had." John continued from his brother and turned his attention to Walter. "We thought she had ran off but in fact, you find her first." He looked at Walter, "Once we figured that out..."

"...Thank you CCTV, for giving absolutely no one any privacy..." Jack chimed.

"...It was piece of cake. We waited for her in a diner where she went every afternoon and.. tada. She explained why she left and that she didn't want anyone else to know where she was. She made us promise and in return she promised us that she'd keep in touch."

"What were you doing here on your own at seventeen?" Paige was slightly concerned that their parents didn't know where they were.

"Oh... That." John looked sheepishly at his brother.

"We knew Happy from a foster home we all shared." Jack nodded towards Adam. "And well, after Happy left everything kinda went to shit, excuse my language. We were pretty much constantly getting beaten at school by this one asshole so we, might have hacked into the police station computers and might have ordered an arrest on our bully."

"To be fair the guy did deserve that, he also deserved us stealing his car and maybe making it go over a cliff?" John grinned sweetly. "But that was never proven to be us."

"After that we were placed into another home. Separated." Jack sighed. "We'd never been separated before and we hated it."

"So we figured out where the other one was and made a plan. We stole some money and we ran." John let out a breath he had been holding.

"Since then, we've just been bouncing from place to place, conning people. Stealing here and there but only what we needed. Nothing more." Jack grinned.

"Nothing less." John finished. "We were sixteen when we ran away, same age as Happy when she did."

"We were so happy when we found her a year later. I suppose everything happens for a reason." Jack paused for a moment before sighing. "So something to eat and then you." He looked at Adam. "Are going to explain what the hell you've done to get Happy kidnapped and you better pray she's alright." Adam looked at his old foster brother and raised his eyebrows at the threat.

"We're not the same people you used to know. We've been through a lot and you'd be surprised at what we've had to do, so I wouldn't push it." John's tone of voice lowered and became menacing. "So? Food?" John smiled at the rest of the team and allowed them to lead the way into the kitchen. Jack lingered behind with Adam.

"What did John mean?" Adam watched him carefully, his face a wall.

"He meant exactly what he said." Jack turned on him, standing right in front of Adam before talking in hushed harsh tones. "And believe me when I tell you that if one hair on Happy's head is touched then Eli will be the least of your worries." There was a fire in Jacks eyes as he carried on staring at Adam. "And believe you me, I'll do a lot worse."

"Ho... how do you know about Eli?"

"Please, dude we're criminals okay. We know everything about who owes money to who." Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. Back to his normal self he made his way into the kitchen to the rest of them. Adam couldn't help but think, the twins are the same as they always were but there was something else there now too, they seemed... Dangerous some how, as if the air crackled around them. It was worse when they stood together. Together, Adam thought, they're a force to be reckoned with. What had happened to them? He shook his head and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding before following the rest of them back into the kitchen.

* * *

i'm not so sure about this chapter and I really want to thank _Ooh a Jellybean_ for helping me with this chapter and sorry for not waiting for your message back its just im really impatient and really wanted to get this chapter out :) forgive me? :D but anyway i really appreciate all of you help and to the rest of you lovely readers I hope you'll let me know what you thought of it, your reviews really motivate me haha :) cant wait to hear off of you guys I really want to know what you lot think so please send me a review x


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated and this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but its just a filler explaining how Happy and Eli know each other**

* * *

_2 years after Happy ran away from the Roberts home she found herself on the streets of LA. She was walking along "accidently" bumping into people before ducking down an ally way, it was mid day and the streets were busy. Car horns beeped as crowds of people pushed and shoved their way past each other. Happy pulled out the wallet she pick pocketed from a middle aged man, she didn't bother looking at the ID and went straight to counting the cash. In total she had bout $35. At least it was enough to get something to eat. She threw the wallet on the floor and shoved the money into her jeans pocket, she was about to leave - pulling her leather jacket tighter round her slim waist- when she heard a noise coming from further down the ally. She shook her head thinking that it was probably just a cat or something, she was at the mouth of the ally when a hand grabbed her wrist. Happy followed her first instinct and threw her elbow backwards as she felt it connect with something, the hand on her wrist had disappeared as she heard cursing behind her. in one quick, smooth motion she turned around, keeping her body low while sweeping her leg across the floor. The stranger fell with a thud and she pinned him down catching her breath. It was then that she realised it was a lad round bout 19 years old, so he was just a year older than herself. He had light brown hair and when he finally opened his eyes she could see that they were a hazel colour. For someone who had just got his ass kicked he looked pretty pleased._

_"What the hell do you want." Happy kept her voice low and threatening but the guy just looked amused by her._

_"God for someone so small you're one tough girl." He was grinning at her now and Happy just rolled her eyes. She got up, brushed herself off and just started walking. She was starving and he was annoying so she left heading for the direction of her favourite dinner. Not long after she left the ally she felt paranoid, as if someone was following her; she was walking past a car and in the side mirror she saw who the person following. Happy picked up the pace before moving to stand in - again- another ally. She saw him walk past, confused as to where she went, she quietly started to following him before pushing him against a wall and pinning him. It was the guy she met two minutes ago and his grin was still in place._

_"Oh good, I was worried I lost you." He smirked at her._

_"What the hell do you want from me?! and why are you following me?!"_

_"I just want to know your name, maybe talk a little get to one another." _

_"And why would I do that?" She let go of him and stepped back ignoring the weird look from people passing by._

_"Take it from someone who knows." His voice softens. "Being a runaway is a lonely life."_

_"How do you know I'm runaway?"_

_"Because I've met a lot of runaways and they all have the same look." He pauses before that smirk reappears on his face again "Although I don't think any are as tough as you." She rolls her eyes and starts walking again, he jogs and catches up with her. "So I'm Eli" He smiles again. "And you are?"_

_"Tired of this conversation." She shoots him a side long glance but he ignores her and carries on walking._

_"Okay, so you don't want to tell me your name just yet. That's cool." They walk for another fifteen minutes with Eli non stop talking and Happy trying her best to ignore his constant chattering before they head inside the Kate's Dinner. Happy sits down in a booth and Eli sits down opposite her. Once the waitress comes over and successfully takes Happy's order of fries and a milkshake Eli starts to talk again. "You know, things would go much smoother if you actually joined in with this conversation."_

_"I think you're doing just fine without my input." She nodded at the waitress as the fries and strawberry milkshake was placed in front her. _

_"It's hard on your own. I get that. But you wont last long on the streets if you're on your own. At the most you'll last about three maybe four months." Before she had a chance to protest Eli grabbed a handful of fries and leaned back in his seat._

_"That's interesting..." She took a slurp of her drink as Eli hummed, pleased that she seemed curious to what he was saying, before he could reply though Happy was already talking again. "Shame that its wrong."_

_"What? No it isn't wrong!" He sat up in his seat again watching Happy._

_"Yeah, it is seeing as I've living on the streets since I was sixteen."_

_"Yeah and how old are you now?" Eli got slightly defensive which brought a smile to Happy as she watched the guy pout, crossing his arms against his chest._

_"I'm 18 numb nuts." Happy laughed at his shock face, she finished off her food and left the money on the table before heading out, Eli right at her heels. Stepping outside she got his by a cold wind, she fastened her jacket and started walking as street lights started to flicker on._

_"Two years huh?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Well that's..." Eli stopped talking as he noticed a heavy guy walking towards them. "I think we should go this way." He practically dragged Happy down the street but the guy started to follow them. They were just about to reach the end of the street when another guy appeared. "Shit." Eli cursed under his breath as Happy stood there confused. Eli looked over at Happy. "I need you to run okay?"_

_"What? What the hell are you on about?"_

_"This is their turf, and they don't take to kindly to people like me being on their turf so just run!" He gently pushed her way but Happy stayed there._

_"What do you mean people like you?"_

_"Just go!" Happy left, reluctantly, but I didn't last long she got so far before heading back. As she got there she saw Eli crumpled on the floor as two guys were beating him. Happy looked round for something that she could use and found a pile of wooden plank/panels lying on the ground, she grabbed one and swung. It crashed into one of the guys heads, smashing into pieces. The guy stumbled back._

_"Leave him alone or your next!" She hissed as the second guy started to back away from Eli who was crumpled on the ground. The first guy slowly stood up._

_"I don't want to see your face again Eli!" With that both lads were gone. Happy dropped the splintered piece of wood before kneeling next to the beaten pulp that was Eli._

_"What the hell was that about?" She kept her eyes trained on Eli as he scooted along the floor and propped himself against the wall behind him._

_"I'll... explain... later." He wheezed, pulling his arm tighter against his ribs. They sat their for a couple of minutes in silence._

_"My name's Happy. Happy Quinn." She watched the floor and Eli's head shot up to look at her. He smiled._

_"Well Happy Quinn, would you mind helping me up?"_

* * *

**_So there it is, hope you guys liked it and sorry again for the wait. Hopefully it wont be too long till chapter 8._**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its been a while and I'm really sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter will be enough for you to forgive me :) Enjoy**

* * *

"What do you mean, Happy was taken?" Jack was standing behind the chair his brother was sitting on as each member of scorpion was dotted around the kitchen. Each person shooting glances at Adam. Jack and John seemed calm but there was an energy radiating off of them.

"I owe a guy some money and when I didn't pay he took Happy to make sure I would. They must have been following me because they knocked down Happy's door. They knew where we were." Adam didn't look at anyone and just stared at the same spot of the table he'd been staring at since he sat down.

"If that's it why don't you just pay the god damn money!" Toby threw down his fist onto the kitchen top, rattling the mugs and making Sly jump. Toby gave him an apologetic look, Sylvester just nodded in response. After all, he knew how much Toby cared for Happy, how much they all cared for her.

"I haven't payed him because I haven't got the money!" Adam shot up, almost knocking his chair over. "If I had it don't you think I would have payed him by now?!"

"Well then first things first. We need to get that money." Just as the words left John's mouth he pulled out his phone.

"Do you really think they'll give her back if we have the money?" It was the first thing Sylvester had said since finding out Happy was gone.

"Probably not." All heads turned to Jack. "But we'd like to have the money just in case what ever plan you geniuses come up with doesn't work." He smiled at a nervous Sylvester. "We'll call it plan B." Jack and John shared a look before John walked out, talking to someone over the phone.

"What's he doing?" Paige watched as one of the twins left the garage while waiting for the other to answer.

"He's calling some people out on a favour they owe us. Trying to get some of the money together and then he's going to phone some more people to try and get information on where Eli might be."

"Eli? Is that who's taken Happy?" Walter peeked up and looked between Jack and Adam, both of whom gazed back at him with confused/curious expressions. Adam nodded and Walter's eyes widened slightly. "I know that name."

"How?" Jack took John's seat, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

"He was the guy Happy was with when I found her."

"Eli, was the guy we saw her with." Jack let out a long slow whistle. "Small world."

"She was living on the streets with him for about a year but what she didn't know was that he was the son of one of the mob bosses that runs part of the criminal world within L.A...

_Happy had just finished at an engineering competition, she had been working for weeks on this little project, it was a cash prize and her and Eli really needed some money for food and some more clothing. Especially as it was getting colder. She gave the girl who presented for her the share she owed before leaving. On the way out Happy bumped into a solid body._

_"Watch it!" Happy shoved the money into her pocket as she looked up at the person who she bumped into. He was taller than she was- but most people were anyway- his dark brown curls were a mess on top of his head and his dark brown eyes were looking at Happy with curiosity._

_"Why is it, you build the machinery but other people present it? It doesn't make any sense." Happy rolled her eyes._

_"Because I don't like to be judged." She barged past him but he followed behind her and before long fell into step with hers._

_"But the whole point of a competition is to be judged. So why do you do it?"_

_"Not that it's any of your business but I need the money and I have the skill." She carried on walking, making her way out onto the streets, this guy still right next to her._

_"Not to be rude, but how do you know you have the skills when the contests you enter, and the products you enter in them are mediocre at best." Happy stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him, fist clenched and angry._

_"Not to be rude, but who the hell do you think are! I could build an entire engine by the time I was ten. By time I was twelve building an entire motorbike was what I did for fun." Her voice was low and threatening but the guy never flinched- she kind of respected him slightly for it. "You don't know me so get off your high horse!" She carried on walking and to her surprise this guy continued to walk with her._

_"Just as I thought then. What's your IQ?"_

_"Excuse me?" Happy looked at him quizzically._

_"Your IQ. What is it?"_

_"178" _

_"Only nineteen points lower than mine. You're a genius." He said it more to himself before giving her a slight smile. "My name is Walter O'Brien, I've been putting a team of geniuses together. Including myself, it consists of three people and you would make it four." They entered a small diner, the waitress gave Happy a small smile before they sat down at a booth by the window._

_"Well, Walter, who said I'd even join this team of yours?" Without ordering the waitress made her way over with a strawberry milkshake and fries._

_"There you go Happy." The waitress smiled before leaving again to pour a coffee for the drunk sitting in corner._

_"It's the most logical choice to be socialized with people as smart as your self. It will test your skills as well as improve them. Why wouldn't you join?" Walter seemed genuinely confused as to why a genius wouldn't want to work along side other geniuses._

_"Many reasons. For one. I don't know you." Before she knew it Walter had grabbed one of the napkins the waitress brought over and began writing with a pen he pulled from his pocket. Once he finished scribbling on it he slid it across the table to her._

_"This is the address of where you can find me and the team. It's a garage down an alley not far from here. I hope to see you soon." She watched him leave, taking a quick glance of the napkin she neatly folded it and placed it in her pocket._

_That night Happy went back to the abandoned house her and Eli were staying at, she reached the front door- a sad looking thing, practically rotten all the way through and it would probably come off its hinges with one good gust of wind- she was about to open the door when she heard voices on the other side._

_"….Coming back, you can't stay here forever. He wont allow it." Said an ominous voice, it was deep and gravely and she had never heard it before._

_"I don't care about what he wants, it's his fault I left in the first place." Eli's voice had an edge to it, the fun guy she knew gone. "Dear old dad can drop dead for all I care." Happy had never heard him like this before. She was confused, Eli had told her he was an orphan. That he was homeless because he left the system. That he was a runaway like her. He told her about the different homes he had been in and she opened up and told him about hers. This didn't make sense._

_"But if he did, as his son you would take over the business." That was a different voice than before- it wasn't as deep- and it definitely wasn't Eli's. "Come back to the mansion. He-" The bloke got cut off as Happy walked through the door, there were two men standing in front of Eli who looked slightly surprised to see her._

_"Uh, hey Happy." He walked over to her but she walked straight past him and towards the two strangers, watching them carefully as they did her. Both of them were in jeans and a black V-neck. One was bigger than the other, bald head, muscular and Happy thought she saw a tattoo on his neck peeking out from under his shirt. The other looked slightly younger (about hers and Eli's age), he had short dark hair and he didn't look as threatening as his friend._

_"Who are they?" She turned back around to face Eli but he just shrugged._

_"Just old friends," He gave her a small smile. "They were just leaving." His features grew darker as his attention went back to their guests. Without another word the two men left, as soon as they were gone Eli went back to how Happy knew him. The only problem was that she didn't know which personality was the real Eli._

_"Don't lie to me Eli. Who were they?" Eli crossed the distance in a few steps and started to rub his hands along her arms, trying to soothe her._

_"I told you, they're just old friends." Happy shoved him, hard. He stumbled to keep his balance but quickly recovered looking at Happy with shock etched into his features. His surprise just fuelled her anger._

_"Do Not Lie To Me!" She clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles were white. She felt her blood boil._

_"Happy I don't know what you're on about!" He held his hands up in surrender._

_"Oh yh?" She pressed her lips together, watching him with intensity. Eli nodded. "How's your dad?" There was no emotion in her voice, the colour drained from his face._

_"Shit." Eli mumbled it under his breath and started to walk towards her again. "Look Happy, I-"_

_"Oh save it! You lied to me!" Eli stopped in his tracks, mainly because Happy looked like she'd punch him if he got closer. "You lied about your family. About you being in care. You even made up stories about the fake homes you were in and why you ran away! Do you know how sick that is!"_

_"Happy, you were an orphan and I was afraid if I told you about my family that you-"_

_"So it's my fault that you lied to me for A YEAR! I'm so sorry that my background prevented you to be even the tiniest bit honest with me!" He hung his head in shame. Happy grabbed her bag, making her way around the house, packing the little amount of her belongings she had- mainly odd bits of clothing, machinery and the odd tool. "How is your dad! I bet it's lonely living in that mansion on his own." Each word was dripping with pure venom as she continued packing._

_"He wants me to come home, that's why those two were here." Eli rubbed his neck. "He's a criminal Ok?" He waited for a response but when he looked up he just saw Happy darting around the house, picking different things up. "Can you please stop packing!" Happy glared at him until her averted his gaze._

_"Poor rich boy." She sneered. "Daddy wants his little lamb home."_

_"That's not fair!" His voice became dangerously low but unlike the two men Happy wasn't scared in the slightest. She was pissed. She whirled round, there was a fire burning in her eyes and her whole body felt like it was alight, as if whatever she'd touch would burst into flames. Eli stood tall._

_"No! What's not fair is you lying to me for a year!" She chucked the couple of bolts she held in her hands at him. She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door._

_"Where are you going?" His voice was soft but she didn't answer. She was walking past him when Eli grabbed her arm. As soon as she felt his hand grab her her fist, on instinct, flew, punching him in the eye._

_"You leave me the HELL ALONE!" She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I don't want to see you again! Ever! Do you hear me?!" She left quickly._

_She went back to the diner- the only place she felt comfortable in, and the only place open 24hours a day- and stayed there all night. As she was getting money out to see how much she had left from the contest earlier a napkin fell to the floor. As she picked it up she noticed the writing, the address that Walter guy wrote on it. She sat there for another hour or so debating what to do with it; before she realised what she was doing she was already outside the garage door and knocking- it's 2am and here she was hoping that someone's still here, waiting for the door to open. When it did she was met by a nervous guy in a sweater vest._

_"Who are you?" The guy was slightly on the big side and was watching Happy while he nervously shifted from one foot to the other._

_"I'm looking for Walter O'Brien. He here?"_

_"Who is it Sly?" another male voice called out._

_"A girl, she's looking for Walter." The guy called Sly looked back into the garage._

_"Walt doesn't usually give his dates the work address, she must be special." She heard the other guy mumble and rolled her eyes._

_"What's going on?" That voice she recognised. It was Walters._

_"One of your dates have tracked you down." The unknown guy chuckled. Just then Walter appeared in the doorway, tapping Sly on the shoulder so that he'd move out of the doorway. Walter motioned for Happy to follow him inside. As she stepped in she saw the other guy, he was at his desk with two books open wearing a fedora and the one who opened the door was stood at a chalkboard that was full with different calculations. Walter led her through the garage and up the stairs._

_"So, why did you decide to come?"_

_"Long story and does it really matter?" Walter raised an eyebrow at her answer but didn't push. They spent five minutes talking before Walter said about introducing everyone. They made their way back downstairs._

_"Guys this-" He gestured to Happy, "is Happy Quinn, mechanical prodigy and genius engineer. She'll be joining Scorpion. Happy this is-" gestures to guy wearing a fedora "- Toby Curtis, our behaviourist and this is-" gestures to guy who opened the door "Sylvester Dodd our human calculator and statistical analyst."_

"-It was about a day after she first showed up at the garage when she told me about Eli, she said that if she was going to stay then it meant that there had to be no lies. I agreed, I told her that I would always tell the team the truth and so she stayed." Walter finished telling everyone what he knew about Eli, during that time John must have walked in because he was sat next to his brother.

"No wonder she has trust issues." Paige shook her head, out of her peripheral she saw Toby's shocked expression as he nodded in agreement with her statement.

"So what happened?" Walter directed it at John who sat there quietly.

"I phoned around, and... well.. we might not be able to get the money together." Just then the garage door opened, Toby whipped his head round hoping to see Happy but he was met by the sight of Cabe. John carried on, "A couple of... Friends, said they'd see what people on the streets are saying, see if anyone knows where Eli might be hiding. Just gotta wait for a phone call."

"I have people checking security camera's and I have number plates being ran as we speak." Cabe chimed in, he noticed the twins.

"Don't you think we tried that already!" Cabe attention was drawn away from the twins and onto Toby. This was obviously affecting him deeply.

"Toby, calm down! We will find her." He drew his attention back to the twins and they tried to pretend like they hadn't noticed the older man. "Jack and John Abbott." Cabe drew his gun, pointing at the twins. "Get up slowly."

"Damn it." Jack huffed and the pair slowly got up from their chairs.

"Cabe what the hell are you doing?" Paige looked startled at the older man as everyone in the room froze.

"These pair are wanted criminals! They've robbed several banks one of which resulted in a man getting shot!"

"Yeah but not by us!" John protested.

"Yeah, it was that cop." Jack pleaded. "He was a lousy shot. I mean seriously, I could probably flick a bullet better than he can shoot one." He couldn't help himself as a very small smile flashed across his face.

"What happened to 'we only take what we need. Nothing more, nothing less'?" Sylvester asked.

"That's true! If you must know we only took money from corrupt people." Jack looked between Sylvester and Cabe.

"Exactly! The money we took was then given to people that the person screwed over. Some of it went to charities!" John explained and Cabe's gun wavered, only slightly.

"We even payed the hospital bills for the guy that got shot!" Jacks eyes were wide. "Do you really think we have that much money? Have you seen the shitty car we drive!"

"Do you really expect me to believe this little story?" Cabe stood firm. Jack rolled his eyes as John tried to explain.

"When you grow up like we did, going from different foster homes and the only consistent thing is getting bullied, you realise what the important things are."

"Over the years we were either bullied by foster parents or by kids at school."Jack shook his head. "Although, it was worse with the foster parent's. Just ask Happy." He lowered his gaze, focusing on a spot on the floor.

"After a while you realise that you need to look after yourself." Cabe's gun was still aimed at them but the twins hands were no longer up. "But because of the things you go through you decide that you don't want other people going through what you did. So we steal from the corrupt and give it to people who actually need it."

"I like to think we're the modern Robin Hood...That is, if there was two of them and they were twins." Jack grinned as John just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No one ever got hurt until that cop missed us and shot that bloke but we made sure we payed all his medical fee's." John looked around at everyone.

"We made sure he had the best medical treatment money could buy and he made a full recovery!" Jack watched Cabe. "What's so wrong with what we're doing."

"We just want to look after and protect people like Happy did for us. Like what her and your team does for other people." John looked at each team member.

"Cabe?" Walter made his way closer to the agent. "They're helping us find Happy. You can't take them in."

"Walter, they're intentions might be good but they're still criminals." Cabe still hadn't lowered his gun. Walter put his hand over it.

"I broke into NASA and you let me go. At the moment we need them."

"Fine, once we find Happy and after this is all figured out you have twelve hours until I arrest you." Cabe holstered his gun and the twins let out a sigh of relief. "Understand?"

"Absolutely." The pair said in unison before sitting back down, waiting for a phone call about Eli's whereabouts.

* * *

Happy was in the bathroom, It was kind of small but there was enough space for a toilet, bath and sink. Above the sink was a large mirror with an intricate gold frame, Happy was just tall enough to see herself in the mirror from the chest and up. She was standing in a pair of jeans and her bra after discarding her original top- that was ripped and bloody- so that she could get a better look at her wound. She removed the dressing that was covering the bullet wound, she had no idea exactly what she was looking at; god she wished Toby was here right now. As the wound started to bleed again Happy threw away the old dressing and carefully placed a clean one on top of the area before carefully pulling her new shirt- a Queen band shirt- over her head. She splashed her face with some cold water before leaving the bathroom, walking out into the guest room Eli had said was hers. There were locks on all the windows, if she could just open one of them she could go down the fire escape, she'd have to think of another way. She made her way back down the staircase where Dan was waiting at the bottom and followed him to Eli's office. As they entered his office the first thing Happy noticed was the amount of books there were. Each wall was a bookcase and each bookcase was filled with different books and in the centre of the room was Eli sitting behind a huge oak desk.

"Happy." He smiled warmly at her before dismissing Dan with the nod of his head. Dan left quietly, the only indication of his departure was the click as the door shut. "How's your head? Is you shoulder alright?" Happy didn't answer choosing to glare at him instead. "Alright then, well why don't you sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Happy wandered up to the desk when something caught her eye, she place both hands on the desk and leaned closer to Eli.

"I don't know what you're trying to do-" As she spoke she slowly stretched a fingertip out towards one of the paperclips before dragging it back underneath her palm. "-but it's not going to work. They'll find me." She sat down in the chair behind her, discreetly pushing the paperclip into her jean pocket.

"Happy, I'm not going to hurt you." Eli chuckled slightly. "You're a guest, and its rude to harm guests. Although, I can't promise I wont hurt Adam."

"How the hell do you know Adam?"

"You see, Adam got himself in some trouble a couple weeks ago. He needed money quickly and desperately and heard I could help. Long story short, he didn't pay me back, got in some debt and I felt generous. Told him he could work it off, he agreed but did a disappearing act. Pissed me off so me and the lads broke into his apartment and what do I find, a picture of you and him on the fridge from a couple of years ago and a post-it-note with a number and 'Happy' written on it. Didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going to next. That's why I'm here." He smiled and Happy just wanted to punch him. "By the way, you look great. Bet that Toby guy would agree with me. Don't you think?" Happy froze. "I just can't put my finger on what it is...Maybe it's just because you're happy with Scorpion. That might be it."

"How do you-"

"Know about them?" His eyes sparked with something, it happened too quickly for Happy to register what is was but it definitely wasn't anything good. "Well as soon as I knew where Adam was going and who he was going to see I put tabs on you. I know about the whole team." His smile twisted into something cruel. Happy jumped out of her seat, grabbed the letter opener that lay in between them, holding it so that the tip touched his neck.

"I swear to god Eli if you touch them you're a dead man!" Behind Happy the doors flew open, Dan and another man rushed in. Happy dropped the letter opener and held her hands up in surrender as she stepped away before the two men could reach her so that she wouldn't suffer any more injuries. The whole time Eli sat there calm, like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Take her back to her room, she's a bit tired." The two men led her back to the staircase watching as Happy ascended the stairs alone.

A couple hours had passed and the sky was now pitch black, every hour on the hour a guard would come up and check on her, she stayed in the bed provided for her pretending to be a sleep as another guard came to check on her. He stayed for a few seconds before making his way back downstairs. As quiet as she could, Happy made her way to the windowsill taking the paperclip out of her pocket and stretching it out of its bent shape. She made light work of picking the lock hearing a satisfying click as the tumblers fell just right. Happy took a deep breath and pushed the window open. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm was deafening. She squeezed out of the window- thank god she's small- she was partly out when one of the guards grabbed her foot, she kicked out getting him with the steel toe of her boot and ran down the fire escape as quickly as she could. Happy reached the bottom, kicking the ladder down. She had already made it halfway down the ladder when Eli's men came flooding out of the warehouse. She jumped down but the gravel moved underneath her feet, pain rippling from her left ankle. Eli's men were getting closer. Happy ran. She ducked down an alley as something whistled past her, scraping across her un-injured arm. She kept running. Each step sent another wave of pain up her leg but the adrenaline was pumping. She came out the other end of the alley and into a crowded street. She could still hear the faint noises of the people chasing her. Weaving in and out of people and vehicles Happy got the other side of the street. She went down another alley, and another and another until she was sure she lost them- probably in the mass of people. Her ankle was throbbing, and her blood had soaked through the dressing she put on earlier making it a crimson colour, but she wasn't going to risk them catching up to her now so she kept running. Her whole body ached and she was tired and her head was still throbbing from the kidnapping and she just wanted this to be over. She made her way to the only place she felt safe. Scorpion. As long as she was with her team, she was safe. They'd figure it out together. So she carried on running. The adrenaline wearing off as quickly as it came she went down the last alley, the one where the garage's door was. Panting, and in pain she knocked, passing out as soon as the door opened.

"Happy?" Was all she heard. She was safe.

* * *

"So..." Jack and the rest of scorpion were in the kitchen. Paige had phoned a sitter to look after Ralph, John was on the phone with someone with information and Adam was pacing. "Are you all friends with Happy or is it just a working relationship? You know. Strictly business and all."

"Thought you said you've kept in touch with Happy?" Walter questioned him, everyone was sitting around the table.

"Yeah, I know how Happy see's her relationships with each of you, She cares deeply for you all but in different way. I just want to know your point of view of her. How do you see your relationship with her?" Jack went around the table watching them all, none of them looked like they were going to answer. "I'm just being protective. Never min-"

"Well, I guess I see her as a sister." Jack's attention whipped to the human calculator. He didn't expect Sylvester to answer. He hasn't been very chatty since him and his brother turned up. "I don't know, she's got a protective streak in her I guess. So, yeah, she's like a big sister. A really tough and angry big sister." Jack smiled.

"Funny, that's exactly what she is to me and John too." He smiled to himself.

"I see her as an equal and a friend." Walter piped up placing his coffee mug back on the table. Sylvester putting a coaster underneath it. "She's not afraid to tell me if I've made a mistake or if I've done something stupid. She stands up to me and tells me off. She even made sure I survived down the rabbit whole once."

"She's definitely a fire cracker." Cabe appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "She's someone I wouldn't want to go up against. She's a brave kid and tough one at that."

"She's always been like that." John stated as he came back in followed by Adam. The pair leaned against the kitchen tops as they listened to the rest of team.

"I agree with Sylvester. She's like a sister." Paige smiled. "She's definitely intimidating but she's helped me with a few things. Like with the whole Drew situation, she told me what I needed to hear." Paige paused, looking across the table at the behaviourist. "What about you Toby?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows how I feel about Happy." Toby took his hat off and started fiddling with the ends. "She's my best friend. She's got a wall as tall as China's to protect a heart bigger than anyone else's I know. She's hard to read, she's challenging and if anything happens to her I will lose my mind." With that Toby darted up, knocking his chair back, and left. He was halfway to his desk when there was a loud knock on the door. He turned around and saw everyone slowly leaving the kitchen to investigate.

"Who the hell is knocking on at half twelve in the morning?" Toby whispered to everyone in the kitchen doorway but there was no answer just shrugging. Cabe drew his gun out, aiming it at the door and motioned for Toby to open it.

"1..." Cabe quietly counted down, "2...3" Just then Toby opened the door and was met by an exhausted Happy Quinn.

"Happy?" First thing Toby noticed was the amount of blood coming from her shoulder, her ripped, stained clothing and the fact that she was falling. On instinct he caught her.

* * *

**Please please please let me know what you think of this chapter. Seriously I want to know what you guys think of this chapter because your reviews are really helpful :) And thank you for reading. It means alot :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while. Hope you all had a really good Christmas and new year. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed my story it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter and again to everyone who reviewed im sorry it took so long, I've just been busy and have had a lot thing on but hopefully you'll forgive me :)**

* * *

Toby caught Happy quickly as she fell, the others rushed to the door as he scooped her unconscious body up in his arms, her small stature making her light and easy to carry. She was breathing but faintly and there was quite a lot of blood. He was panicked but he was also in doctor mode and he needed to fix her up. He needed to make her better. Toby made his way to the settee and carefully placed Happy down, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She always looked calm when she was asleep and he was in awe of how she was able to get away on her own. This woman was more than amazing.

"That's a lot of blood." Sylvester's voice was quiet but audible, Toby snapped out of the haze he was in before turning to the others in the room.

"Right I gotta... errmm... I gotta clean her up and make sure tha-that she's ok so I n-need the first aid kit, warm water and a whiskey." Toby tried his best to keep his voice steady but seeing Happy in this state terrified him. Sly, Paige and Cabe shot off to get what he needed as the rest of them stayed where they were, Jack and John were standing behind the back of the settee looking down at Happy with stony expressions and energy crackling from them while Walter stood next to Toby who sat on the edge next to her feet. Adam was a fair distance away sitting at one of the desks.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to have a drink when you're cleaning and stitching her up?" John asked, his voice quacking with worry.

"The drink isn't for me," Toby breathed out a slight laugh, "it's for Happy when she wakes up. She'll probably want one after all of this." With his last sentence he sent a glare in the direction to where Adam sat. The other three came back with what he asked for and as he opened the first aid kit he felt Happy move.

"Toby?" Her voice was almost a whisper and her eyelids twitch like she was trying to open them but was still too weak. Toby grabbed her hand.

"Happ, I'm here ok. You're back at the garage." She let out a small sigh and felt her relax slightly. "I'm going to clean you up but you need to tell me what hurts."

"My head, I got shot in the shoulder." Happy winced as she pulled herself up so that she was sitting slapping Toby's hand away when he tried to get her to stay still. Toby's lips twitched into a small smile at the gesture. "I think I sprained my ankle and a bullet grazed me when I was running down an alley." She gestured to each injury as she named them. While Toby pulled off her shoes to examine her ankle Happy looked around at her team and notice some other faces too. "Jack? John? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Happy." Jack grinned. "_How are you?_" He said in his best impression of Happy. "Oh yeah, were good. Long drive here though." He shrugged. "_Well its nice to see you, thanks for driving here for me_" His Happy impression was worse the second time round. "Oh no problem, anything for family-"

"We got a phone call saying you needed help" John interrupted his brother. "We came straight away."

"Glad you're alright Happy." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're all glad you're ok." Cabe commented.

"Well I wont be able to get to your shoulder while you've got your top on so" Toby put his hands up in surrender "don't punch me, put you're gonna have to take it off."

"We'll wait upstairs." Paige ushered everyone to the stairs each person nodding at Happy or placing a hand on her shoulder. Apart from Sly who hugged her before apologizing when she winced. Once everyone but Toby were upstairs Happy carefully took off her bloodied top.

"You know, I was terrified I wouldn't see you again." Toby didn't look at her as he spoke and was instead getting out what he needed from the first aid kit. Happy didn't respond she just sat quietly, Toby turned around, falling speechless as soon as he saw Happy sitting there in just her jeans and bra. Even with a scrape on one arm and a bullet hole in the other she was still gorgeous. He re-focused himself before Happy caught him and sat next to her so that he was next to her injured shoulder.

Toby put the disinfectant aside after cleaning the area before he started to stitch Happy's wound up, she winced and squirmed a couple of times but stayed put to let him finish.

"You weren't the only one who was scared." Toby paused to look at her as she sat there staring at him. "I was terrified, I just kept thinking about the team... and you; and how I might not see any of you again."

"Well I'm here now, I'm right next to you and believe me I wont let anything like this ever happen to you again. I was close to losing my mind."

"Crazy shrink." She smiled at him, he leaned in and she followed. Their lips were close to brushing past each other when someone started to descend down the stairs.

"Is it alright to come down now?" Paige popped her head round the side of the stairs as toby finished the stitching.

"Yep you can all come down now." He answered as Happy pulled her top back on. "I'll go get you some painkillers."

"No, I don't want any." Happy fidgeted on the settee, making her self comfortable as Jack and John jumped over the back so that they were sitting by either side of her. "Some food wouldn't go a miss though." Toby smiled at her.

"One sandwich coming up." The rest of the team followed Toby into the kitchen, leaving the others with Happy.

"We need to ask her about where she was and how she got away." Walter was being logical yet again and it made Toby annoyed.

"Geez, Walt. Give her a few minutes. She's not long woke up. She's still exhausted, cant you wait until after she's had something to eat please?" Toby got out the bread, butter and ham, placing them down with a little too much force.

"Toby's right kid." Cabe pulled up a seat at the table next to Sylvester and Paige. "She needs some rest before we start asking her to relive it all. She's tough but even she needs some time to process it for herself first."

"Alright then. We let her rest for a bit and then we ask her about what she remembers."

"So?" Happy wriggled a bit in her seat to get more comfortable. "You spoken to the others? You know, Ally and them?"

"Not recently no." John looked down in his lap. He found not speaking to them harder than Happy and Jack did. They found it quiet easy to cut ties to people, especially the way they were brought up but being in foster care effected John in a different way. Happy and Jack would avoid making ties to places and people because it made things easier for when they were put in a different home or had to leave for one reason or another. John, on the other hand, as soon as he had ties to people and places he found it very difficult to cut them, that's why he found it so hard to have little to no contact with the others.

"Last time we spoke to them was a few months back, they're all doing ok." Jack smiled. "They still want us to go visit but we're not sure that we should."

"Alley's in college now." Adam piped up, the twins just sent a glare at him but Happy just seemed more disappointed than angry.

"Good for her so how do you know Eli?" Happy said it so quickly it even took the twins a bit off guard as Adam just fell silent.

"I errm...I just, borrowed some money off him. That's all." He stumbled over his words as he got up to leave but his response sparked something in the mechanic.

"Oh is that all?" As Happy's tone of voice grew dangerously low the rest of the team spilled out of the kitchen to see what was going on. "Is that why I got shot and kidnapped?" Her eyebrows were raised as anger started to burn behind her eyes. "No big deal then." She shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." Adam hung his head. The twins slowly stood up, leaving Happy alone on the settee.

"Why did you take money off of him Adam!"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Tell me! I think I deserve to know why I was taken from my own bloody home!"

"It doesn't matter now. You're back and that's all that matters!"

"You piece of …" John took a step towards Adam but then Jacks fist flew past him connecting to Adams cheek with a loud crack as blood sputtered out from Adam's lips.

"Jack stop it!" John shouted but his words didn't reach his brothers ears. Adam tried to fight back but Jack was quicker, landing a punch to the gut. Toby and Walter tried to separate them but all that did was cause an elbow to accidently wind the doc. Happy had had enough of this, she was tired and one of the people she trusted the most was also the reason she ended up getting shot, attacked and taken.

"Enough!" She shouted as loud as she could, shooting up from the settee. To her surprise it worked. Everyone froze. John pulled his brother up while Cabe helped Adam. "Adam, I think you should leave."

"Happy, I'm-" Adam took a step closer to her.

"Save it." Her gaze was stone cold as he stopped in his tracks. "I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone and because of that I was not only shot but I was also taken and held as collateral. I just, I cant look at you like I used to. You're a different person now. I just want you to leave." The next thing Happy heard was the garage door open and close, when she looked up he was gone. She collapsed back onto the settee, Toby joined her and handed her a plate with a sandwich on it (no crusts).

"Happy I'm sorry. I just lost my temper." Jack stood in front of her, he couldn't look at her and instead focused on a spot on the floor.

"It's alright, I'd probably do the same thing if it was one of you in trouble." She gave a soft smile before munching on the sandwich Toby provided.

"Yeah like when we were in high school and you-"

"Yes, that story doesn't need to be told." Jack just grinned at her, she knew exactly which story he was talking about. By the look of her face she the rest of the team didn't know about it. It was slightly illegal.

"Happy?" Walter grabbed a chair and sat opposite the mechanic and the doctor. "We need to know what happened. Where were you? What did he say to you? Do you remember anything that could help us find Eli?"

"Walter, We agreed tha-"

"It's alright Toby." She pushed her food to one side and sat a little straighter. "I woke up in a warehouse tied to a chair, Eli got them to untie me, he kept calling me his guest. The warehouse is about eight maybe nine blocks away. I lost them in the parade a couple streets down. It's an old building though."

"Anything else?" Cabe was standing behind Walter on his phone, waiting for all the information before calling it in.

"He know about us."

"What do you mean?" Paige rushed forward panic peppering her voice.

"When he found out that Adam would be coming here he got his men to watch the garage. To watch us. They've been watching us for a few weeks now. They know about all of us."

"Oh my god. Ralph." Paige frantically pulled out her phone.

"Don't worry, I'll get an agent to go round and watch him. We'll keep him safe." Paige nodded long with Cabe's words before calling Ralph to check on him.

A few hours passed and things started to die down in the garage, Paige decided to go home to Ralph with Walter following her closely behind. Cabe gave Sylvester a lift to the hospital and Adam hadn't been seen since Happy told him to leave. Walter told the twins that they could stay at the garage for the night, not that he had a choice, just like Toby the twins hadn't left Happy's side since she got back.

Happy must have been asleep for a while because when she woke up the garage was practically empty and Toby- who hadn't left her side- was fast asleep next to her, his arm draped across her shoulders. As Happy pulled the blanket from off her lap she carefully lifted herself off of the settee so she wouldn't wake up the Doc. She stretched and caught herself gazing at the shrink, how can someone so infuriating look so... cute, when asleep. She was brought out of her haze by mumbling coming from the kitchen. She padded through the garage towards the kitchen, her bare feet freezing from the cold flooring.

"-going back?" John asked. He was sitting at the table with his back to Happy as jack stood opposite him.

"Hey Happ." Jack gave her the widest smile. That just proved her hunch, they were up to something.

"Whatever you're planning on doing. Don't." Se made her way further into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on as she walked past. Jack was about to protest but Happy stopped him with a small head tilt. "I know you, both of you, well enough to know that when you grin like that it means your trying to hide something."

"We were going to make Eli broke." John hung his head.

"Dude!" Jacks eyes widened at his brother. "Why did you say anything!"

"I'm sorry but she's right! And if you haven't noticed brother I've never been able to lie to her. She always been able to see through us, its kinda creepy in all honesty." Jack rolled his eyes and pulled up a seat at the table, Happy joined them.

"It's not worth it. You don't want to cross him it'll just make things worse. We'll find away to sort it out. Legally."

Toby woke up on the settee with a creek in his neck and an empty space beside him. He shot up, his fedora flying off of his head.

"Happy?" His voice came out quiet but each letter of the word dripped with worry. He ran a hand through his hair and just as he was about to lose his cool he heard a familiar voice drifting from the kitchen. As soon as he reach the entrance to the kitchen he saw Happy, Jack, and John.

"Hey doc." She smiled at him and it was as if his worry just melted away by the sight of her.

"You gotta stop worrying me like that." She gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"We were just talking about Walter telling us about how him and Happy met." John smiled. Toby made his way around the table, claiming the last seat which so happened to be the one opposite Happy.

"Pretty sure he left out the part about me almost hitting him." She laughed.

"Yeah, I remember when you first showed up at the garage." Toby smiled at her. Happy just rolled her eyes back at him.

"Yeah, you thought I was one of Walt's girlfriends." She shook her head.

"In my defence that was before I saw you." Toby winked at her as she scoffed.

"So what happened when you two first met then?" Jack's gaze flitted between the two geniuses.

"Well," Toby smiled at Happy before leaning back in his chair. "She knocked on and Sly answered the door ….."

* * *

**Next chapter will be a flashback to Happy and Toby's first interaction. So what did you think of this chapter? Would love to know your opinions so please please leave a review :D And thank you for reading my story, means a lot :D**


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a bit smaller than the others but I wanted this little interaction to be on its own. Hope you like it

* * *

_"I'm looking for Walter O'Brien. He here?" It was a girls voice._

_"Who is it Sly?" Toby was standing at his desk reading, when Sylvester went to answer the door, he could see the big guy shifting his weight nervously, no big deal. Sylvester's always nervous._

_"A girl, she's looking for Walter."_

_"Walt doesn't usually give his dates the work address, she must be special."_

_"What's going on?" Walter made his way down the stairs, crossing the garage and making his way to the door._

_"One of your dates have tracked you down." Walter looked at him confused before relieving Sly and motioning for the girl to follow him. She definitely wasn't what Toby was expecting, she was small, asian and there was a fiery energy coming from her. Definitely not Walter's type. He found it hard to get a read off of her, there was just something about her. He watched as the two of them went upstairs._

_"Who do you think she is?" Sly spoke quietly._

_"I'm not sure." Toby spoke slowly, still trying to figure the girl out staring at the direction they went. A little while later they came down._

_"Guy's this is Happy Quinn,__mechanical prodigy and genius engineer. She'll be joining Scorpion. Happy this is Toby Curtis our behavourist and this is Sylvester Dodd our human calculator and statistical analyst."_

_"Nice to meet you." Sly shook her hand before going back to his chalkboard._

_"Right over there," Walter pointed to the far end, "is your area, it's the bit of the garage that we actually use as a garage. Feel free to work on whatever projects you want but every now and then you will have jobs to do outside of the garage so that we have money for other things." Happy nodded and with that Walter went back upstairs. Happy made her way to her work space when she felt someone watching her._

_"What!?" Se snapped, turning around to look at Toby._

_"Nothing." He shook his head but just before she walked away he spoke again. "For someone called Happy you're very angry."_

_"It's my name, not my personality. Besides, there's not much to be happy about."_

_"That's kind of cynical."_

_"Well cynical people usually are, you know, cynical."_

_"Glad to see some sarcasm alive in you." In the corner of Toby's eye he say Sylvester stiffen, he didn't like confrontation even if he isn't involved in it. He doesn't like being around it._

_"Listen Doc. You might be a shrink but don't try and analyze me." She didn't give him time to respond before she walked away and he couldn't help but smile at the nickname. He shook all thoughts of Happy out of his mind when his Fiance called him two hours later._

* * *

Please let me know what you think, I love reviews and I hope this wasn't too short for you.


	11. Authors Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but i have a few things going on and in all honesty... i have writers block :(

I'm in no way going to delete this story and as soon as my writers block for this has passed I will be updating it again but i didn't want to leave you hanging and I really do appreciate the response i have gotten from this story, i mean 70 followers is huge for me, never thought people would like it so much that's why i decided to make this authors note, mainly to apologise to you, hope you wont hate me for it and hope you'll be patient and still be here when I finally can write the next chapter.

Again, I'm really really sorry.

**you'll probably be thinking, "is she serious?" But if you wouldnt mind maybe you can check out my page familybussinessfiction .wordpress .com (no spaces)**

**just let me know what you think**


End file.
